


hysterical queen ;; queen

by taylorsroger (buckyrogers)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/taylorsroger
Summary: apenas vários one shots escritos por mim. queen e borhap movie.© 2018 taylorsroger





	1. one shots ;; queen

Yo, meus lindos e queridos leitores. Como vocês podem ver, esse é um livro de one shots. Os updates não vão ser regulares. Vou postar quando tiver uma ideia de que eu goste e tenha tempo para escrever. Esse livro apenas incluíra one shots do Queen, sejam eles relacionados ao filme _(Bohemian Rhapsody)_ ou à banda. Os capítulos marcados com [!] indicam smut, portanto se você não se sente confortável, não leia.

All the love,

Nat.


	2. Roger Taylor :: Turn me into a masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger e sua namorada se desentendem por causa de um jantar com os pais dela. Ele pede para que seja transformado em uma obra de arte quando sabe que tudo o que sua namorada precisa é segurar um pincel em suas mãos para se lembrar de quem é.

Os pais dela estavam de passagem por Londres naquela noite. Antes de embarcarem no próximo trem para York, que sairia na manhã seguinte, eles telefonaram, sugerindo um jantar no simples apartamento que Rachel dividia com Roger. Ela estava em um relacionamento estável com ele havia um tempo, mas os pais dela nunca o haviam conhecido em pessoa, sabiam apenas de sua existência através de conversas entusiasmadas no telefone. Portanto, aproveitando aquela oportunidade, a garota aceitou a sugestão para que pudessem finalmente conhecê-lo durante o jantar.

Fora na noite anterior, logo depois de falar com seus pais no telefone, que tinha sugerido o jantar a Roger. Ele escovava os dentes enquanto ela tomava banho e ambos conversavam sobre a noite do dia seguinte. Roger dissera que passaria o dia no estúdio com a banda, já que estavam trabalhando em um novo álbum, mas prometera que voltaria o quanto antes para ajudar Rachel a preparar o jantar.

Cozinhar era algo que ambos gostavam de fazer juntos, visto que sempre acabavam em risadas empolgadas e beijos carinhosos, além de acidentalmente sujarem os rostos com os ingredientes que usavam. Depois, costumavam dividir alguns cigarros e garrafas de cerveja na varanda do apartamento, aproveitando o ar fresco e o silêncio da noite.

Era quando Rachel sentia-se feliz. Era em momentos simples como aquele, em que ambos usualmente ficavam em silêncio, apenas existindo um ao lado do outro, que Rachel sorria para si mesma e não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem ao seu lado. Roger perguntava o que havia de errado, porque gostava de ouvir a risada envergonhada de sua namorada por ter sido pega observando-o. Por sua vez, ele gostava de observá-la quando estava distraída, o cigarro quase caindo de entre seus dedos enquanto seu olhar perdia-se no horizonte. Era quase poético.

No entanto, Roger não chegara a tempo para ajudar Rachel a preparar o jantar, muito menos para o jantar em si. Naquela manhã, ele saíra cedo para o estúdio, deixando Rachel sozinha no apartamento terminando sua caneca de chá antes de sair para o trabalho como restauradora de obras de arte e organizadora de eventos artísticos. O dia fora cansativo: houve controvérsias na universidade com relação à restauração de algumas obras, em que alguns alunos do curso de graduação tinham sido responsáveis por alterar minimamente, porém visivelmente para olhos bem-treinados, o tom de verde presente em uma das obras a ser restaurada. Nunca fora permitido a alunos de graduação acessar o departamento de restauro. A garota não sabia quem era o responsável por aquilo, mas desejou não ter saído de casa naquela manhã.

O dia fora marcado por longas e cansativas discussões entre os chefes do departamento, incluindo Rachel, ao invés de ser tomado por uma atividade prazerosa e delicada que era a restauração de quadros. A garota, ao fim da tarde, estava uma pilha de nervos, não tendo segurado sequer um pincel em suas mãos durante todo o dia. Quando deixou a universidade, as discussões ainda estavam em andamento, tentando decidir o que fariam com os alunos e com a obra alterada. Rachel dera seu veredicto e saíra da grande sala de reuniões.

Pediu um táxi, carregando sua bolsa com tintas especialmente fabricadas a pedido dela e pincéis de todos os tipos. Aquela bolsa fora um peso morto durante o dia. Entrou no carro, que tinha um cheiro peculiar, como se não fosse limpo por dentro desde que havia sido comprado, e pediu para que o motorista dirigisse até Borough Market, onde compraria os ingredientes para o jantar daquela noite. Ao lembrar-se dele, um sorriso genuíno aparecera em seu rosto. O fato de poder cozinhar com Roger a deixava feliz.

Ao anoitecer, já estava carregada de sacolas. Puxou a manga de seu sobretudo para checar as horas enquanto esperava por outro táxi à beira da calçada, o qual a levaria para casa. Ao descer a rua em que morava, espiou pela janela do carro as janelas do apartamento. Esperava vê-las acesas, já que Roger voltaria cedo do estúdio, mas encontrou-as apagadas e a porta que dava para a varanda estava fechada. Seu sorriso falhou. Talvez ele não estivesse na sala, na verdade. Sorriu novamente. Ele estaria em casa já.

Pagou o motorista, agradecendo-o pela viagem e entrou no conjunto de prédios, subindo os lances de escada até alcançar o andar de seu apartamento. Testou a maçaneta: Roger tinha o hábito de deixar a porta destrancada. No entanto, ela estava trancada naquele momento. A garota xingou baixo. Tirou as chaves de sua bolsa e abriu a porta. O apartamento estava totalmente escuro. Seu coração perdeu uma batida. Roger não havia chegado. Tudo bem, ele não se esqueceria de avisar caso não pudesse chegar a tempo. Certo? Não fora aquele o combinado, afinal? Ele não se esqueceria de telefonar.

Pendurou o sobretudo ao lado da porta e apoiou as compras feitas em cima do sofá da sala de estar, acendendo as luzes do apartamento conforme alcançava o quarto para deixar sua bolsa aos pés da cama e trocar de roupa. Lavou as mãos antes de começar a distribuir os ingredientes comprados sobre a pia de mármore e escolheu um dos discos do David Bowie para tocar enquanto cozinhava. O toca-disco chiou, mas não falhou em logo começar a distribuir a música pelo ambiente.

Roger sequer tinha saído do estúdio enquanto Rachel dançava sozinha ao som de Bowie. Na verdade, parecia que tinham acabado de começar aquele dia no estúdio. Freddie estava atrasado. Roger estava irritado. Deveria estar indo para casa àquela hora, prometera a Rachel que voltaria cedo para cozinharem juntos e, finalmente, conhecer os pais dela.

Os garotos estavam no estúdio com Miami, sentado à uma mesa, enquanto aguardavam Freddie chegar. Roger suspirava no sofá de couro em que estava recostado. Discutia com Brian e John sobre o tipo de música para o próximo álbum. Deveria telefonar para Rachel, dizendo que não conseguiria sair mais cedo para ajudá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria desaponta-la. De qualquer maneira, ela ficaria desapontada. Mesmo se Roger não telefonasse, pelo desenrolar do dia no estúdio, ele não estaria em casa até a hora do jantar.

De repente, os altos falantes ecoaram a voz de Freddie pelo estúdio. Paul o acompanhava. “Desculpem, garotos! Me perdi no caminho.”

Roger estava uma pilha de nervos. Ouvir a voz de Freddie daquela maneira zombeteira fazia-o querer socar aquele rosto perfeito. Brian atravessou a cabine para se juntar a Roger, dando passos pesados, as mãos na cintura. Era possível sentir a tensão no ar. Tudo o que Roger queria quando saiu de casa naquela manhã era uma boa risada com os garotos, era tocar bateria até suas mãos doerem, era conseguir voltar para casa e passar a noite com Rachel.

“Você demitiu Reid sem nos consultar. Você não toma decisões pela banda!” Roger levantou-se do sofá em um salto para encontrar Freddie, que entrava na cabine de gravação seguido por Paul. Ele tinha um cigarro em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de cerveja na outra. Roger e Brian trocaram olhares incomodados. John permaneceu sentado do outro lado da cabine, apenas observando.

“Estou terrivelmente arrasado, querido.” Freddie atravessou o estúdio, sequer trocando olhares com Roger. “Mas está feito.”

Freddie deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e alcançou a mesa em que Miami estava, utilizando-se do cinzeiro apoiado sobre ela. “Além disso, Miami pode nos gerenciar.”

O homem sentado à mesa riu enquanto escrevia. No entanto, ao olhar para Freddie, percebeu o quão sério ele falava.

“Não é, querido?”

“Vou pensar no seu caso.” Miami desviou o olhar para os papéis em que escrevia com um ar sério.

“Não…” Freddie interrompeu-o.

“Você está contratando-o?” Brian perguntou, as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

Roger estava ao seu lado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto mordia o interior de suas bochechas de maneira nervosa. Ele notou Paul encostar-se no batente da porta que levava à cabine de gravação, observando atentamente a conversa entre os membros da banda.

“Parabéns pela perspicácia, Colombo.” Freddie respondeu ironicamente.

“Você está chapado de novo?” Brian perguntou, estreitando os olhos de maneira quase ameaçadora.

“E se eu estiver?”

“Freddie, você precisa desacelerar.” Brian alertou, um tom sério em sua voz.

“Não seja tão entediante!” Freddie soltou uma risada de desdém. “Além do mais, estou aqui agora, não estou?”

“Está mesmo?” Roger perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. A ironia contaminava seu tom de voz, quase como veneno.

“Não ligo se você está chapado, desde que consiga cantar.” John, com certa raiva na voz, empurrou um papel contra o peito de Freddie e distribuiu outros dois para Roger e Brian.

“John… Não quero tocar isso.” Roger reclamou, a irritação tomando o melhor dele. John não tinha absolutamente nenhuma culpa em fazer Roger sentir-se tão irritado.

“Estou dentro.” Freddie murmurou, observando os escritos no papel em uma de suas mãos.

“E o que isso significa?” Roger provocou.

“Estou cansado de ladainhas… Quero a energia das boates, das festas. Quero fazer as pessoas se mexerem!” Freddie explicou com um ar intelectual e entusiasmado, totalmente estranho para aquele momento de tensão.

“Você quer dizer Disco…” Brian completou. 

“Por que não?” Paul se intrometeu ainda se apoiando no batente da porta, fazendo menção de entrar na cabine de gravação.

“Te incomoda sair daqui?” Brian retrucou irritado para o homem, virando-se em sua direção. “É uma discussão da banda!”

Paul franziu as sobrancelhas e avançou para dentro da cabine, andando silenciosamente em direção a um dos sofás de couro. Roger estava alheio àquele homem. A raiva percorria suas veias, trazendo vida à ele.

“Bateria repetitiva? Sintetizadores?” ele perguntou, incrédulo. _Não podia ser._

“Se você diz…” Freddie retrucou de maneira provocativa.

“Fazer isso não é nós!”

“Nós?” Freddie franziu as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse entendido a referência.

“Não é Queen!” Roger avançou alguns passos, aumentando o tom de voz, os braços abertos em incredulidade. Ainda segurava o papel que John havia lhe entregado e apertava-o com força entre os dedos. Não era possível.

“Queen é qualquer coisa que eu disser que seja!” Freddie gritou, em uma tentativa de colocar fim àquela discussão.

“Tudo bem.” Roger respondeu. “Então você toca a sua própria merda de bateria!”

Roger estava tão próximo de Freddie, que podia sentir seu hálito marcado pelo álcool da cerveja e pelo cigarro. Por alguns segundos, ambos se encararam, mas Freddie agiu primeiro e, violentamente, pressionou o papel que segurava em mãos sobre o rosto de Roger, empurrando-o para longe com força.

“Fred…” Brian murmurou desapontado, batendo as mãos nas pernas em um gesto de descrença e soltando um longo suspiro.

“Se é assim… Vamos ver se você é um bom boxeador mesmo!” Roger avançou para cima de Freddie agressivamente daquela vez, apenas para ser segurado por Brian.

“Rog…” Brian segurava os braços de Roger com força, tentando mantê-lo longe de Freddie. “Vai com calma, Rog… Vai com calma…”

John sentou-se no tablado em que a bateria estava montada, o baixo em seu colo, apenas observando aquela situação patética. No entanto, a irritação era perceptível em sua fisionomia. Freddie estava em posição para começar uma briga a qualquer segundo, trazendo os pulsos para perto do rosto. Paul observava de longe.

“Já deu, Mohammed Ali…” Brian virou-se para Freddie, empurrando-o levemente para longe de Roger, que tensionava o maxilar.

Os sons do baixo de John preencheram o ambiente, desviando a atenção de todos para ele. Dirigindo um olhar duro a cada um dos três amigos, continuou a tocar. Os três observavam-no, um tanto sem reação após aquele tenso momento. Roger era lentamente contaminado pelo ritmo da música.

“Esse…Esse é um _riff_ muito bom.” Brian murmurou, por um segundo esquecendo que segurava Roger para que não começasse uma briga séria.

“E ficará melhor se vocês calarem a boca e tocarem.” Jhon respondeu com um suspiro, demonstrando toda a sua falta de paciência.

Brian deixou Freddie e Roger para pegar sua guitarra, alcançando seu papel longamente esquecido no chão. Sentou-se em um dos amplificadores e apoiou o papel sobre os joelhos, lendo os acordes. Juntou-se a John em uma tentativa de preencher a música e entendê-la fora do papel.

Roger e Freddie se entreolharam. Havia algo no olhar de Freddie por trás dos óculos escuros que indicava certo orgulho. Roger não se deixaria ser afetado por ele e não fez gesto algum na direção de Freddie para pedir desculpas. Foi então que Freddie deu um longo gole na garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos e ofereceu-a a Roger. Ele hesitou. Não queria aquilo como um pedido de desculpas, no entanto ainda sentia o olhar irritado de John sobre ambos e, o melhor naquele momento, seria aceitar a situação.

Então, esticou os dedos da direção da garrafa de cerveja e segurou-a. Freddie, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, levantou o papel em suas mãos, lendo a melodia enquanto John continuava tocando-a em silêncio. As palavras saíam da boca de Freddie conforme ele avançava na leitura da música, tentando seguir o ritmo de John. Enquanto isso, andava ao redor de Roger como se estivesse conversando com ele ao ler a música. Roger apenas ouviu, observando Freddie andar em círculos. Ainda podiam ser notados alguns traços de irritação em seu rosto, mas aquela garrafa de cerveja como desculpa parecia ter sido ideal.

Freddie, então, subiu no tablado em que a bateria estava montada e ouviu-se um estrondo. Miami tinha colocado com força sua maleta sobre a mesa.

“Eu faço.” ele murmurou. Todos continuaram imersos na música. “Eu faço!”

Freddie abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras e Roger cedeu à pressão dos olhares de Brian e de John. Abriu um pequeno sorriso e abandonou a garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesa de Miami. Subiu no tablado, dirigindo-se à bateria. As baquetas estavam no chão, pegou-as e sentou-se atrás da bateria, recebendo um pequeno sorriso de John. Tirou um cigarro de um maço esquecido no chão onde estavam as baquetas e acendeu-o.

“Você é quem manda.” ele assentiu na direção de Roger, que ao passar rapidamente os olhos pela música como um todo, deu vida à ela, fazendo com que todos seguissem seu ritmo quando começou a tocar, enchendo o ambiente com a batida pesada e contagiante.

Entretido pela música, o cigarro estava esquecido entre seus lábios. Freddie lia a música e andava através do tablado de seu jeito peculiar, mas contagiante. Brian tocava de frente para o tablado com um grande sorriso no rosto e John acompanhava a música com Roger, sorrindo espontaneamente de tempos em tempos. A raiva de Roger esvaía-se de seu corpo através das baquetas conforme as batia contra os tambores e pratos. John parecia estar em outro mundo com a felicidade de ver sua composição ganhar vida daquela maneira.

Freddie, levado por sua performance e cada vez mais familiarizado com a letra, desequilibrou-se na beira tablado, o que o fez soltar um grito estrangulado antes de pisar no chão abaixo, quase perdendo o equilíbrio por completo. Aquilo arrancou uma risada genuína de Roger, que não conseguiu manter o ritmo na bateria. A cabine de gravação de repente não era mais preenchida por música, mas sim por gargalhadas. Roger dobrava-se sobre o banco em que estava sentado, os braços cruzados sobre a barriga e o resto do cigarro entre os dedos.

“John, eu te amo!” Roger tentou dizer entre risos.

“Freddie?” Brian perguntou entre uma risada nada contida.

“Se algum idiota de vocês se importa, eu estou bem!” ele respondeu, também rindo histericamente.

Rachel suspirou. O disco do David Bowie tinha acabado fazia algumas horas quando ela finalmente desligou o forno em que assava um frango rodeado de batatas e brócolis. Não sabia exatamente como se sentir. Estava desapontada e um tanto cansada. Não imaginava que cozinharia tudo sozinha. Roger nem sequer tinha telefonado.

Deixou o assado no forno e as panelas sobre o fogão, a comida ainda quente, para tomar um banho rápido. O ar um tanto fresco da noite preenchia o apartamento, fazendo com que a ideia de tomar banho fosse um peso na mente de Rachel.

Durante todo o momento em que estava debaixo d'água, aguçou a audição, esperando ouvir o telefone tocar. Algo lhe dizia que, apenas por ir tomar banho, o telefone tocaria. No entanto, ao fechar a torneira com força, o cabelo molhado pingando em suas costas, tudo o que podia ouvir era a água escorrendo pelo ralo da banheira. E algumas buzinas na rua abaixo. Uma sensação estranha crescia nela. Como explicaria a ausência de Roger? Como explicaria ele não ter aparecido sem fazer com que criasse uma imagem negativa dele? Xingou-o baixo. Ele podia ter telefonado.

Acendeu um cigarro e dirigiu-se à varanda. Naquela noite, Roger não estava lá para observá-la. E ela não podia observá-lo, por isso olhava para a rua abaixo. O movimento era pouco. Alguns carros atravessavam-na ruidosamente e pedestres apressados se misturavam à escuridão das calçadas. Rachel involuntariamente desviou o olhar para onde Roger costumava ficar, ao seu lado esquerdo. Suspirou. Não tinham cozinhado juntos, nem trocado gargalhadas ou sujado os rostos. Não tinham se beijado entre as risadas ou provocado um ao outro por terem os rostos sujos. Roger não conheceria os pais de Rachel.

Ela esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos e terminou o restante do cigarro rapidamente, apagando-o em um cinzeiro apoiado precariamente sobre a grade da varanda. Ele, às vezes, escorregava até a calçada abaixo, por isso encontrava-se amassado em alguns pontos. Era sempre Roger que o derrubava, por apagar o cigarro com uma força desnecessária, o que fazia Rachel zombar dele e arrancar risadas de ambos conforme se provocavam para ir buscá-lo.

Aquele momento em que terminou o cigarro foi em um dos quais o cinzeiro escorregou e, pela primeira vez, Rachel não riu ao vê-lo cair varanda abaixo. Apenas ouviu o estrondo causado pelo choque com o cimento e entrou novamente para distribuir o jantar em travessas e recipientes melhores do que simples panelas. Mesmo que Roger não estivesse, o jantar ainda tinha sua aura especial, afinal Rachel não via seus pais há um tempo.

O interfone tocou, quebrando o silêncio que horas antes fora preenchido por David Bowie. Por um momento, Rachel encarou o telefone apoiado sobre uma mesa redonda na sala de estar até se convencer de que Roger não telefonaria. Era o interfone! Correu até a porta de entrada, onde, na parede ao seu lado, estava o interfone, tirando-o do gancho até ouvir a voz de seu pai do outro lado da linha. Apertou o botão que destrancaria a porta de entrada para os apartamentos e aguardou ao lado da porta. Seu olhar estava perdido nos próprios pés descalços. Os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e ela mordia uma das unhas de nervoso.

O telefone tocou. Rachel, por um momento, encarou o interfone à sua frente. Porém, o som alto vinha da sala de estar. Apreensiva, aproximou-se dele e tirou-o do gancho. A linha estava silenciosa.

“Rachel?”

“Sim?” ela respondeu desapontada. Percebeu que ficara em silêncio até aquele momento, sem realmente atender à chamada.

“Tudo bem? É a Rebecca…”

Rachel queria responder que sabia quem estava falando, mas falar em voz alta seria admitir que Roger não telefonara. _Ainda._

“Tudo bem.” Rachel murmurou. “Posso ajudar?”

Rebecca nunca telefonava. Nunca. A não ser quando Rachel precisava voltar urgentemente para a universidade. Rebecca, Timothy e Brad eram as únicas pessoas que passavam a noite restaurando obras por opção. O departamento, assim, permanecia aberto vinte e quatro horas por dia nos dias da semana em que passavam a noite lá. Além disso, Rebecca era, também, uma das coordenadoras, o que significava que ela não telefonava para pedir dicas de mistura de cores ou pincéis emprestados.

“Sobre hoje mais cedo… Terminamos a reunião agora e pediram…” ela suspirou. “Tem como você vir para cá?”

“Agora?” Rachel perguntou um tanto incrédula. Ouviu uma batida na porta e seu coração acelerou. Seus pais haviam chegado. “Olha, tenho um jantar agora e… posso passar aí quando acabar. Você vai passar a noite aí hoje?”

“Vou.”

“Te encontro mais tarde, então.”

“Tudo bem.”

Rachel colocou o telefone no gancho novamente e correu até a porta, destrancando-a. Seus pais a receberam com um abraço apertado e um beijo carinhoso em cada uma das bochechas. Não estava acostumada a receber aquele tipo de carinho de nenhum deles, mas parecia que sua ausência de casa teve algum efeito neles. Pediu para que entrassem, mas com certa hesitação. Teria que explicar a ausência de Roger e não queria receber olhares ou julgamentos. Ela demorou mais do que deveria para trancar a porta, segurando a maçaneta com força. Sentia o metal gelado contra seus dedos e por alguns segundos foi no que se concentrou.

“Hm, queria ter telefonado para vocês antes, mas hoje foi um dia corrido.” a garota mentiu. “Roger não vai conseguir chegar à tempo para o jantar. Ele acabou de me telefonar dizendo que ainda estão gravando e não sabe até que horas ficarão lá. Ele pediu desculpas.”

“Ah, querida…” sua mãe murmurou desapontada. “Estava com as esperanças altas para esse encontro. Ele parece ser uma boa companhia.”

Rachel forçou um pequeno sorriso. “Ele é. Estava chateado por não conseguir vir. Você sabe… Horas de estúdio não são baratas, senão ele estaria aqui em um segundo. Temos que fazer sacrifícios às vezes.”

“Você andou fumando?” seu pai, que até aquele momento estivera na varanda observando a vista, entrou no apartamento novamente. Todo o seu semblante carinho se esvaíra, revelando a figura séria com que Rachel estava acostumada.

“Sim.” Rachel admitiu. Não havia por que esconder. Ela sabia que seu pai desaprovava aquela atitude.

Sem prolongar a discussão, ela fez um gesto em direção à mesa do jantar e seus pais se sentaram. Alguns minutos depois, a mesa estava repleta de comida. Rachel sentou-se à frente de sua mãe e, por alguns instantes, tudo ficou silencioso. Rachel desejava que Roger estivesse ao seu lado e se remexia inquieta na cadeira. Ainda esperava o telefone tocar.

Roger tragou o cigarro entre seus dedos. Estavam todos sentados nos sofás de couro ao redor de uma das folhas de papel que John tinha levado. Estavam trabalhando nos últimos detalhes da nova música. Brian bocejou e deu um gole na garrafa de água que tinha mãos.

“Por hoje é suficiente, não?” John, por causa de Brian, bocejou também, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Brian e fechando os olhos.

Roger olhou o relógio pendurado na parede. Era quase meia-noite. Uma pontada de desespero acelerou seu coração. Não vira a hora passar. Devia, pelo menos, ter telefonado para Rachel, porém, àquela hora, imaginava que não seria de tanta utilidade. Suspirou.

“Acho que sim.” ele quebrou o silêncio passando as mãos pelo rosto e se levantando de onde estava sentado.

Terminou o cigarro antes de se despedir de todos. Roger saiu do estúdio para a rua silenciosa. Não havia qualquer pedestre, mas carros atravessavam a rua escurecida. Alcançou seu carro e destrancou-o, entrando rapidamente. Ligou o carro e os faróis se acenderam, mas não fez movimento algum. Apenas olhou pelo espelho retrovisor a rua vazia. Não queria ter estragado aquele jantar. _Não queria_ e repetia aquilo para si mesmo até que a limusine em que Freddie estava passou ao lado de seu carro, buzinando alto. Freddie gritou obscenidades pela janela, fazendo com que Roger o xingasse e risse.

Dirigiu através das ruas silenciosas até estacionar na frente de seu apartamento. Atravessou a calçada em direção à porta, mas parou quando viu o cinzeiro amassado caído na calçada. Rachel nunca o derrubava. Se o tivesse feito, Roger tinha certeza de que ela não riu daquela vez. Não quando estava esperando-o para aquele jantar. Olhou para cima. As luzes do apartamento estavam acesas. Com a chave em mãos, destrancou a pesada porta de madeira do conjunto de apartamentos, ornamentada com vidro na parte central e alcançou o interior, subindo as escadas silenciosamente. As mãos estavam no bolso da calça.

Testou a maçaneta da porta e, girando-a, viu que estava destrancada. Rachel nunca deixava a porta destrancada. O coração de Roger batia acelerado e ele tinha certeza de que não era pelo fato de ter subido as escadas. Fechou a porta silenciosamente, quebrando a estranha atmosfera que preenchia o apartamento. Quase como se sua presença no jantar tivesse mudado o curso dos acontecimentos.

Rachel ouviu a porta, mas não se mexeu. Estava sentada na varanda com um cigarro em mãos. Daquela vez, sem sequer olhar para a Lua ou para a cidade em si. Estava chateada. Não fora encontrar Rebecca e ela não telefonara novamente insistindo para que a garota fosse.

Apesar de Roger não ter aparecido, esperava que fosse aproveitar aquele momento com seus pais. No fim, fora um jantar silencioso, em que a garota sentira cada olhar e comentário de seu pai. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa que demonstrava emoções, mas sempre apoiara Rachel em suas decisões. Naquela noite, ela não tivera tanta certeza, no entanto. Não gostara de ver no que a vida de sua filha se tornara depois de concluir a graduação na universidade. Restauradora de obras?

Roger hesitou em se aproximar. Tinha o cinzeiro em mãos e encarou-o nervosamente. Queria confortar Rachel. Queria abraçá-la e passar aquele tempo com ela na varanda.

“Rach?” ele perguntou um tanto incerto.

A garota desviou o olhar perdido à sua frente e virou o rosto lentamente, os braços estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos e a mão em que estava o cigarro quase se encostava ao cabelo dela. Roger perguntou-se se ela percebeu.

“Como foi seu dia?” ela perguntou em um tom calmo.

Roger franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava preparado para ter facas jogadas em sua direção e tudo o que recebeu foram aquelas quatro palavras. Imaginou que ela estaria bêbada, mas não viu garrafas de cerveja em lugar algum no apartamento. A mesa de jantar estava limpa e ornava o vaso de girassóis, que faziam Roger sorrir todas as manhãs, por ver neles a beleza de Rachel. A louça estava lavada e não havia quaisquer traços de sujeira nos armários.

Ele notou o disco do David Bowie esquecido no toca-disco. Queria ter dançado ao som de David Bowie com Rachel naquela noite, enquanto preparavam o jantar juntos.

“Bom…” ele respondeu incerto, dando alguns passos na direção de sua namorada.

Ela se aprumou na varanda e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, observando a fumaça deixar seus lábios e desaparecer sob o céu escuro e pontuado de estrelas.

“Isso estava lá na calçada.” Roger quebrou o silêncio e devolveu o cinzeiro em seu lugar.

Rachel não se moveu. Ainda incerto de como lidar com a situação, percebeu que ela não mostrou sinais de não querê-lo por perto. Por isso, Roger sentou-se na frente dela, imitando sua posição. Apoiou os braços nos joelhos e esticou-os até quase tocar os dedos dela. Ela não parecia ter notado aquele gesto. Observou a garota à sua frente. Daquela vez era diferente. Não estavam dividindo um cigarro ou admirando um ao outro como sempre faziam depois de cozinhar juntos. Rachel não riria de vergonha por ter sido pega admirando Roger. Não era poético.

“Devia ter telefonado.” ele quebrou o silêncio, desviando o olhar para as próprias mãos. Rachel assentiu. Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro, focando seu olhar intensamente em Roger.

“Meu dia foi cansativo.” ela murmurou, quebrando seu próprio silêncio, em que se mantinha desde que seus pais tinham ido embora. “Tiveram esses alunos que, não sei por qual motivo, foram designados para restaurar quadros e, no fim, usaram outro tom de tinta nesse quadro que estavam restaurando.”

Roger ficou em silêncio. Sabia que devia ficar em silêncio, apenas escutou.

“Ficamos em reunião o dia inteiro. Isso não pode alcançar a mídia.” ela continuou. “Espero que não chegue lá, ou perderemos credibilidade, sabe? Não sei como isso foi acontecer, realmente. Nunca me estressei tanto por não segurar um pincel em minhas mãos durante um dia inteiro. Quando saí, ainda não tinham acabado, mas disse que precisava ir embora. Tinha um jantar hoje e precisava comprar todos os ingredientes ainda. Se fosse preciso eles me telefonariam, como aconteceu. A Rebecca ligou, me pedindo para voltar para a universidade ainda essa noite. Não sei que rumo a discussão tomou. Mas ela foi a única a telefonar hoje.”

“Rach…”

“Então, cozinhei. Meus pais chegaram e perguntaram por você, porque não tive tempo de avisa-los de que você não estaria aqui. Desde que cheguei do trabalho, estava esperando que você chegasse logo, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Disse para mim mesma que você viria para o jantar. Quando o interfone tocou, anunciando que meus pais tinham chegado, tive certeza de que você não viria da pior maneira. Fiquei esperando, sabe?” ela apagou o cigarro no chão da varanda ao lado de seus pés. “Menti que você tinha acabado de ligar, implorando por desculpa por não poder vir. Tinha me convencido de que apesar de tudo, o jantar seria bom, de que eu aproveitaria. Tudo o que aconteceu foi meu pai retirar todas as minhas qualidades de mim. Cuspi-las no chão como se eu realmente fosse um chiclete velho. Esse foi meu dia, Roger.”

Até aquele momento, Rachel falara para os céus, olhando para cima como se as estrelas pudessem ouvi-la. Porém, quando murmurou o nome de Roger, encarou-o duramente. Parecia, de repente, ter se lembrado de que ele estava sentado à sua frente. Roger engoliu em seco. Era injusto, não? Aquele também não fora um dos melhores dias para Roger. Ele tinha realmente esquecido de telefonar, não negaria. Porém, também enfrentou seus próprios desentendimentos. Rachel podia sentir-se como quisesse desde que entendesse o lado de Roger.

“Nunca estive tão perto de socar o maldito rosto perfeito do Freddie como estive hoje. Tivemos alguns desentendimentos até John empurrar uma nova música em nossa direção, composta por ele.” Roger explicou, porém, não para as estrelas, mas diretamente para Rachel.

Ele suspirou. “Nesse momento, sabia que não conseguiria chegar à tempo para te ajudar nem para o jantar em si. John começou a tocar a musica no baixo e levou a banda inteira consigo. Eu devia ter telefonado antes de começarmos a tocar.”

“Você devia mesmo ter telefonado.” Rachel murmurou mais uma vez.

“Você acha que não sei, Rachel?” Roger retrucou, sua fisionomia marcada pela irritação. Os olhos azuis guardavam tanta intensidade nas emoções que Rachel poderia passar horas admirando-os se aquelas emoções não fossem tão negativas. “Você já disse que eu deveria ter telefonado, _eu sei_ que devia ter telefonado!”

“Roger…”

“Eu me esqueci! Me esqueci, Rachel!” Roger interrompeu-a, de repente saindo da posição em que estava sentado.

“Roger, não me prometa o que você não pode cumprir.” ela murmurou em uma voz cansada, como se estivesse entediada de toda a confusão em que estavam. “Entendo que seu dia tenha sido ruim, mas…”

“Que merda, Rachel!” Roger gritou, levando as mãos ao rosto e entrando no apartamento novamente. Virou-se na direção dela. “Você acha que eu acordei pensando em maneiras de estragar tudo o que tínhamos planejado? Você acha que eu teria realmente adivinhado que Freddie chegaria horas atrasado, não um tanto atrasado, horas! Horas ficamos naquele estúdio até que ele chegasse! Eu e você estamos juntos tempo o suficiente para que você, mais do que ninguém, entenda a vida que levamos, entenda que nem sempre é fácil ou do jeito que planejávamos. Entenda que _isso_ é fazer música. Eu realmente sinto muito por isso ter acontecido hoje!”

Ele respirou fundo. Não estava acostumado a deixar as palavras correrem livremente daquela maneira. Ele era uma pessoa um tanto reservada, havia momentos certos para que suas emoções aflorassem e Rachel, assim como seus colegas de banda, era a pessoa que conhecia aquele lado de Roger. Aquele lado vulnerável de Roger, que ele tanto mantinha para si.

“Nunca, nunca reclamei das noites em que você passa na universidade, porque sei o quanto você precisa estudar para conseguir concluir seu mestrado e sei que você tem dias ruins no trabalho! Você realmente pensa que eu não te conheço o suficiente para saber o quanto você se importa?” ele continuou, sem conseguir conter-se. Queria usar das palavras para que Rachel entendesse, para que ela aceitasse o erro que ele admitia com todas as letras do alfabeto ter cometido. Não sabia o que mais ela queria.

Rachel levantou-se de onde estava sentada e avançou lentamente na direção de Roger, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. “Às vezes penso que sim, Roger.”

Roger pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Não devia falar nada. Era a irritação levando o melhor dele novamente. Em vez disso, riu de desdém, franzindo as sobrancelhas. “Me recuso a conversar com você enquanto agir dessa maneira. Não voltei para cá para resolver isso com a sua ignorância. Você precisa enxergar que está mais chateada com seus pais do que comigo.”

Ele, rapidamente, deu as costas para Rachel e alcançou a porta, puxando-a com força antes de batê-la atrás de si. Rachel ficou para trás, ouvindo a batida da porta reverberar pelo apartamento.

Roger desceu as escadas rapidamente e alcançou a calçada. Puxou um cigarro e acendeu-o, andando em círculos. Realmente, entendia que tinha errado. Entendia que podia ter feito mais. Mas esqueceu. E o fato de Rachel não aceitar os erros dele era quase insuportável para Roger. Ela, mais do que ninguém devia entender. Encostou-se na parede do prédio de apartamentos e deixou com que a fumaça do cigarro o distraísse de sua dor de cabeça. Não gostava de brigar com Rachel.

Ela voltou para a varanda e acendeu outro cigarro. Conseguia ver Roger na calçada abaixo e, apenas observando-o de longe por uma longa hora, repassando os momentos da discussão, admitiu para si mesma que estava chateada com seus pais. Tinha marcado aquele jantar apenas porque Roger estaria com ela. A atenção de seus pais seria toda para ele. Durante o momento em que passara cozinhando, tentara convencer-se de que seria um jantar agradável, mas nunca chegou a ter certeza daquilo e seus pais vieram independentemente da vontade de Rachel.

Viu Roger apagar o cigarro na sola da bota branca que usava e entrar no carro. Seu coração perdeu uma batida, não queria que ele passasse a noite fora bebendo em algum bar por Londres. Porém, nada aconteceu. A rua continuou silenciosa, sem barulhos de motor. Sentia-se mal. Era comum deixar que suas frustrações se projetassem em outras pessoas e ela ainda não aprendera a admitir para si mesma que ela era a responsável por muitas delas. Somente ela. Não Roger, ou seus pais. Não Roger, que se esquecera de telefonar. Fora um erro, que ela também cometera inúmeras vezes com Rebecca. Engoliu em seco. Roger estava lá naquele momento. Apesar de ter tido um dia também ruim, não descontou em Rachel. Não como ela fizera, pelo menos, com palavras marcadas pela ironia.

Sem pensar, ela alcançou o cinzeiro e empurrou-o varanda abaixo. Ouviu-o bater com estrondo na calçada. Era um motivo para encontrar-se com Roger na calçada. Por um momento, xingou-se por ser tão orgulhosa a ponto de forjar motivos para resolver aquela situação. Vestindo seu sobretudo pendurado ao lado da porta, pegou o de Roger, pendurado ao lado do seu, saiu do apartamento e desceu as escadas um tanto hesitante. A porta de madeira bateu com força atrás dela, desviando a atenção de Roger. Ele estava cansado.

“Está frio…” Rachel murmurou ao encontrá-lo sentado no banco do motorista, os vidros abertos. 

Ele assentiu. Ela deu a volta na frente do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro. Entregou o sobretudo para ele e ambos ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Roger não gostava de brigar com Rachel, mas era tão orgulhoso quanto sua namorada.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Lutava consigo mesma para fazer as palavras saírem de seus lábios. Não queria admitir e um pedido de desculpas seria exatamente admitir que estava errada, que tinha responsabilidade pelo desentendimento.

“Me… Me desculpa.” Rachel murmurou, virando-se na direção de Roger.

Roger assentiu. Não em um gesto para aceitar o pedido de desculpas, mas para repetir as palavras de sua namorada. Ela parecia ter entendido. As palavras ainda ecoavam no cérebro dele, tímidas.

Rachel negou. “Você não precisa se desculpar, Rog. Eu… Eu exagerei e a culpa de toda essa situação é minha.”

“Rachel…”

Ela colocou um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dele. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela, que brilhavam sob a fraca iluminação da rua. Não sabia explicar exatamente por que deixara aquelas lágrimas aflorarem. Em parte, era uma maneira de se aliviar de todo o estresse que a mantivera tensa durante o dia todo, mas também de sentir-se bem consigo mesma. De ter arrancado aquele pedido de desculpas de suas entranhas enquanto seu orgulho implorava pelo contrário. Era uma conquista.

“Não. Não diga nada.”

Por um momento, ambos se encararam. Os olhos azuis de Roger procuraram os de Rachel até conseguir manter o olhar intenso da garota. Queria alcançar o rosto dela e secar aquelas lágrimas, queria abraçá-la e dizer que ela era uma das pessoas mais especiais fortes que já tinha conhecido. Porém ficou em silêncio.

Apesar das lágrimas, o olhar de sua namorada trazia certa tranquilidade e Roger precisava daquela tranquilidade em meio à todas as emoções daquele longo dia, que ainda percorriam seu corpo.

Beijou delicadamente o dedo de Rachel que estava sobre seus lábios e levantou uma de suas mãos para segurar a dela. Beijou as costas da mão da garota. O gesto fazia arrepios percorrerem o corpo da garota. Ela sorriu e esticou a outra mão na direção do rosto de Roger, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo loiro bagunçado.

“Quero que você me transforme em uma obra de arte.” ele sussurrou em meio à todo o silêncio que os rodeava.

Rachel dirigiu um olhar indagador a ele, que sorriu. Abriu a porta do carro e vestiu o sobretudo quando o vento frio da noite bateu contra seu corpo. Rachel seguiu-o. Ao alcançar a calçada, abraçou Roger pela lateral de seu corpo, esfregando as mãos em seus braços de forma reconfortante. Roger abriu um pequeno sorriso.

“Você realmente derrubou o cinzeiro? Ou foi uma desculpa para descer até aqui?”

Rachel sentiu as bochechas esquentando e, lentamente, adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

“Acho que te conheço melhor do que imaginava, querida.” Roger abriu um sorriso maior, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Rachel depois de abaixar-se para pegar o cinzeiro do chão.

Rachel assentiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e ambos subiram as escadas novamente naquela noite. Apenas sentindo um a companhia do outro. Roger abriu a porta do apartamento e ajudou Rachel a tirar seu sobretudo. A garota fez o mesmo, ajudando Roger. Em seguida, atravessou a sala de estar e alcançou o toca-disco, retirando o disco que lá estava havia horas. Roger segurou um de seus braços, impedindo que ela o guardasse.

“Por favor…” ele murmurou. “É seu disco preferido e quero ouvi-lo com você.”

“Tenho uma condição, senhor, Taylor…” Rachel sorriu novamente, porém de maneira provocativa daquela vez.

Roger franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Você vai me mostrar a música em que trabalharam hoje ou vai me manter no escuro até lançarem o álbum?”

“Essa é sua condição, senhorita Crossidy?” Roger provocou, soltando uma risada um tanto rouca. “Posso pensar no seu caso.”

"Idiota.” ela murmurou e colocou o disco de volta toca-disco, abaixando consideravelmente o volume.

Logo, a música preencheu o ambiente e Roger puxou Rachel em sua direção, envolvendo-a em um abraço demorado. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço e o cansaço em seu corpo conforme ele pesava sobre o dela. Levou as mãos ao cabelo macio dele e entrelaçou os dedos nele, massageando-o.

“Onde estão suas tintas?” Roger quebrou o silêncio, murmurando contra o pescoço da garota, o que causou arrepios nela. “Quero que você pegue sua bolsa e me transforme em uma obra de arte.”

“Você está falando sério?”

Ele assentiu. Ela segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos, olhando-o nos olhos e afastando-o de sua pele. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu como se estivesse entre o limiar sóbrio e bêbado, aproximando-se dela e dando um beijo nos lábios macios da garota. “Por favor.”

Rachel assentiu e deixou Roger na sala de estar, alcançando o quarto que dividiam. A bolsa que levara para o trabalho estava jogada aos pés da cama e puxou pela alça até a sala de estar. Encontrou Roger deitado sobre o tapete, os olhos fechados e sentou-se ao lado dele, acariciando seu rosto.

Ele abriu os olhos. “Pega seu pincel e faça o que vier em sua mente sobre minha pele.”

Rachel sorriu e abriu sua bolsa. “Você é louco.”

“Sou?”

“Louco por namorar alguém que ama a pintura.”

“Uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida, eu diria.” ele flertou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Rachel riu e abaixou-se para beijar Roger. “Não seja ridículo. E você precisa tirar a camisa.”

Ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou um dos finos pincéis que tinha juntamente com potes de tinta e uma paleta de cores. Roger observava as ações delicadas de sua namorada enquanto desabotoava a camisa.

Ela misturou tons de azul na paleta e esperou Roger deitar-se no chão novamente. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir o pincel macio contra sua pele e a tinta gelada cobrindo-a. Rachel montou um cenário noturno, começando pelas mãos de Roger, admirando-as enquanto cobria-as com tinta. Eram ideias abstratas e indefinidas em sua mente, porém recompôs cenários e vivências ao lado dele.

Subia o pincel pelo braço de Roger conforme avançava em sua própria mente, imersa em memórias que retratava com traços fortes e com a mistura de cores. Cobriu metade do peito de Roger com uma visão dela das noites em que dividiam cervejas e cigarros na varanda, contornando-o com o desenho de uma Lua maior do que seu tamanho natural dando a ele uma aura quase mágica.

Ao arrastar traços de azul escuro, tirou o pincel da pele de Roger o apenas observou-o. Seus olhos fechados e a expressão pacífica em seu rosto, sem estar marcado por rugas de preocupação ou estresse. Estava apenas ali. Rachel olhou para as próprias mãos sujas de tinta e sorriu. Roger sabia. Sabia que tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento era segurar um pincel e deixar seu pensamento correr livre. Sabia que ela se sentiria _bem_.

A garota deixou com que lágrimas alcançassem seus olhos novamente. De repente, estava muito consciente do que a cercava e gravava aquele momento em sua memória. Percebeu a voz de Bowie no ambiente e a respiração silenciosa de Roger.

“R-rog… ?” ela quebrou o silêncio. Ele abriu os olhos. “Você é uma obra de arte.”


	3. Roger Taylor :: Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie tem Roger Taylor como seu novo vizinho e tem de enfrentar toda a sua personalidade até o dia em que trocam livros de poesias de seus autores preferidos e tudo o que Amelie gostaria de fazer era transformar Roger em uma poesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que o aleatório de músicas nunca funcionou tão bem: enquanto escrevia o pseudo-smut, começou a tocar Get Down, Make Love, oops. Desculpem qualquer erro, não revisei o texto inteiro.

Ela suspirou quando desceu do táxi e alguns livros caíram de suas mãos. Tinha de edita-los até o final daquele mês em sua versão definitiva para serem enviados às lojas. Não era que ela não gostava de seu trabalho, mas, às vezes, gostaria de apenas abandonar tudo. Seu avô era dono de uma pequena editora em Londres, na qual Amelie trabalhava desde que terminara a universidade. Naquela noite, trouxera alguns livros em que seu avô ainda não trabalhara.

"Boa noite." ela murmurou para o motorista antes de fechar a porta do carro com força.

Abaixou-se para pegar os livros na calçada. O cimento estava alaranjado, assim como o céu e as paredes das casas ao seu redor. Anoitecia lentamente e as poucas nuvens tinham colorações suaves. Percebeu movimento à frente por meio de sua visão periférica. Levantou-se desajeitadamente e percebeu o Sr. Jankin saindo da casa vizinha.

Ela estava à venda fazia alguns longos meses e o Sr. Jankin era o responsável pelas visitações e pela venda. Trisha e Jacob tinham se mudado para o subúrbio depois de se casarem e descobrirem que teriam gêmeos. A garota demorara para se acostumar com a ausência deles. Conversava com Trisha toda manhã enquanto esperava o táxi para ir à editora de seu avô. Trisha estacionava o carro na frente da casa de Amelie e saía para trabalhar na mesma hora. A vaga estivera vazia desde que tinham partido. Jacob costumava emprestar discos à Amelie e ela, a ele. Era uma simples troca de músicas que fazia com que a vida fosse _interessante_. O toca-disco não tocava mais discos diferentes.

"Boa noite, Sr. Jankin."

"Querida Amelie..." ele sorriu enquanto fechava a porta e tentava encaixar a chave na fechadura, como de costume.

Amelie se aproximou dele para oferecer ajuda, como de costume. "Eu te ajudo."

Apoiou os livros nos degraus de entrada da casa vizinha e enfiou a chave na fechadura. Quando entregou a chave de volta nas mãos enrugadas do senhor ao seu lado, percebeu que ele segurava uma pequena placa de _"VENDIDO"._

"O senhor vendeu a casa?" a garota perguntou um tanto bruscamente.

"Vendi, querida." ele assentiu lentamente, ajeitando a boina verde-escuro que usava antes de pendurar a placa nas maçanetas da porta dupla.

"Que maravilhoso! Quem vai se mudar?" Amelie perguntou, tentando soar desinteressada. Estava animada.

"Um garoto da sua idade. Dizem que ele é famoso." o Sr. Jankin comentou casualmente, descendo os degraus de entrada segurando firmemente em um dos braços de Amelie.

"Famoso?"

"Você conhece esse Roger Taylor?"

"Sr. Jankin..." Amelie abriu um sorriso piedoso. "Ele é o baterista daquela banda Queen. O senhor já os ouviu no rádio?"

"Não sei, querida." ele murmurou, puxando a chave de seu carro de dentro do sobretudo que usava, apesar do dia quente de verão. "Obrigado por toda a ajuda."

"Nenhum problema, Sr. Jankin."

"Continue lendo sempre." ele segurou uma das mãos da garota, apertando seus dedos. "Você irá longe com sua bondade."

Amelie sorriu. "Obrigada, Sr. Jankin. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Apareça para o chá quando puder. Será um prazer receber sua visita e a de sua esposa."

Com uma despedida final, um aperto de mão firme, Amelie observou o carro se afastar lentamente. Os olhos semicerrados devido à luz do Sol que alcançava diretamente seus olhos. Parada à beira da calçada, lembrou-se de seus livros apoiados na escada de entrada da casa vizinha, que logo não estaria mais vazia. _Roger Taylor_. Curioso.

A casa permaneceu vazia durante as semanas seguintes. Teria se passado um mês desde a última vez que vira o Sr. Jankin? Amelie se perguntou se ele tinha realmente vendido a casa ou simplesmente _achava_ que a tinha vendido. Porém, em uma noite em que lia na varanda de seu quarto ouviu um movimento incomum na calçada abaixo. A rua costumava ser silenciosa àquela hora da noite. Espiou por entre os balaústres da varanda e observou um pequeno caminhão estacionar na vaga que Trisha costumava ocupar. Um carro seguia-o de perto e foi estacionado do outro lado da rua de maneira desajeitada.

Três homens se reuniram na frente do caminhão. Roger Taylor se aproximou desde o outro lado da rua, fechando a porta do carro com força. O vento batia contra seu corpo magro e sua camiseta branca grudava-se ao seu corpo. Ele tinha um cigarro em uma das mãos e o cabelo comprido estava bagunçado.

"Tenho que voltar ao estúdio logo. Aqui está a chave da casa. Parte da casa já está mobiliada, não mexam. Descarreguem tudo e deixem no _hall_ de entrada, por favor." a voz de Roger ecoou pela rua, dando ordens antes de alcançar os homens que o aguardavam. Amelie voltou a atenção ao seu livro quando o carro acelerou novamente, partindo rapidamente. Era Roger Taylor, afinal.

 _O_ Roger Taylor.

Foi nesse dia atarefado em que chegou tarde em casa. Não costumava chegar tarde em casa. Seu avô não lhe permitia ficar até tarde. Já havia escurecido e a iluminação da rua era a única fonte de luz, além das fracas luzes que atravessavam as cortinas das casas ao redor. Amelie, como de costume, desceu do táxi com livros em mãos. Estranhamente, as luzes da casa vizinha estavam acesas. Roger não costumava estar em casa àquela hora. Era cedo para ele estar lá.

Naquela noite de verão, nada aconteceria diferente. Com o livro embaixo do braço e uma caneca de chá em uma das mãos, destrancou a porta da varanda e alcançou o pequeno e estreito sofá de leitura. O estofamento estava gasto e fustigado pelo clima, sua coloração amarela já não era tão viva quanto antes. Os pés descalços da garota entraram em contato com o chão gelado e o vento fresco bateu contra seu corpo. Estremeceu. Seu cabelo estava molhado após o banho rápido que tomara e algumas gotas água pingavam em suas costas, molhando a camisa de flanela que usava e fazendo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo. Roger não estava mais na varanda de seu quarto quando Amelie sentou-se no sofá de leitura, apoiando os pés na borda do mármore da varanda e o livro em seu colo. Abriu um sorriso involuntário.

Roger estava com fitas e discos de vinil que trouxera do estúdio espalhados em cima da mesa de centro da sala de estar. _A Night At The Opera_ estava sendo finalizado e Roger gostaria de ouvir atentamente à todas as faixas. O toca-disco ecoava as novas músicas através do ambiente. Roger estava de olhos fechados, deitado sobre o tapete com uma caneca de chá ao seu lado. Mexia os pés involuntariamente no ritmo de sua própria bateria. Um pequeno sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Estava particularmente orgulhoso daquele novo álbum, era um sentimento mútuo da banda. Parecia ser o melhor de Queen.

O tempo que passaram em _Ridge Farm_ foi longo, porém Freddie estava certo. Precisavam se afastar do caos da indústria musical que os puxava por todos os lados para criar aquela obra de arte. Apesar de, no começo — quando a ideia de se afastar surgira — ter questionado Freddie com relação à gravar um álbum em uma fazenda, não se arrependia de cada um dos minutos que passara lá. Claramente, houve discussões intensas — _"A máquina de café não!"_ — afinal, que bandas não passavam por momentos como aquele?

O silêncio engolfou-o, o que o fez abrir os olhos e puxar a caneca de chá em sua direção. A agulha do toca-disco levantara-se automaticamente e pairava sem vida sobre o disco recém-gravado. Sentou-se rapidamente e sentiu a água quente contra seus lábios, queimando sua garganta. _I'm In Love With My Car_ ecoava em sua cabeça. Colocar a música como B-side para _Bohemian Rhapsody_ fora uma conquista. Brian nem queria a música a princípio — _"Você está falando sério?"_. Foram suas palavras ao ler a música pela primeira vez.

Tirou um cigarro do maço sobre a mesa de centro e acendeu-o. Alcançou a varanda minutos depois, terminara a caneca de chá e a deixara em cima da mesa de cabeceira. O ar estava fresco e a rua silenciosa. Estava satisfeito com aquele lugar. Seu olhar pousou sobre Amelie. Notou que a garota tinha o hábito de passar as noites naquela varanda com um livro e uma caneca de chá em mãos. Não sabia seu nome, nunca perguntara. Melhor, nunca tivera a chance de perguntar. Devia?

Amelie notou o movimento de Roger em sua visão periférica. Ela tinha notado que Roger tinha o hábito de fumar na varanda naquelas noites de verão. Devia se apresentar? Nunca tivera a chance. Ele costumava chegar tarde, nunca em um horário que pudessem se esbarrar por acaso. Afinal, a garota gostaria de oferecer a vaga na frente de sua casa para que Roger estacionasse o carro. Ele sempre o deixava do outro lado da rua e Amelie se incomodava com aquilo. Não devia se incomodar, mas se incomodava e não sabia explicar por quê. Por que notava pequenos fatos como aquele? Afastou o pensamento da cabeça. Roger não estaria interessado de qualquer maneira.

"O que você está lendo aí?"

Amelie não esperava aquela pergunta. Nunca teria esperado uma pergunta como aquela. A voz dele ecoou pela rua silenciosa, como havia acontecido na noite em chegara de mudança. A garota digeriu as palavras. Seus olhos estavam nas páginas amareladas, mas seu olhar desfocara-se. Roger perguntara o que ela lia. Ouvira certo, não? Levou a caneca de chá aos lábios. Parecia algo necessário naquele momento.

"Poesia. Você gosta?" ela desviou o olhar das páginas amareladas e observou-o atentamente pela primeira vez.

Sua feições eram harmoniosas, agradáveis de se observar. O vento levava a fumaça do cigarro para longe e bagunçava seu cabelo loiro, que emoldurava seu rosto. Ele estava apoiado na beirada lateral da varanda de seu quarto, inclinado em direção à garota.

"C. S. Lewis talvez?" ele arriscou, tragando o cigarro que tinha em uma das mãos.

"Um clássico." ela abriu um sorriso. Ele assentiu. Parecia aliviado. "Embora eu esteja lendo Edgar Allan Poe dessa vez."

"A garota melancólica." Roger abriu um sorriso, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez. 

"Não sou! Só é..." ela encolheu os ombros, incapaz de encontrar razões para o que lia. E deveria encontrar, afinal? "Bonito?"

Ele assentiu, desviando o olhar da garota. Observou o céu pontuado de estrelas enquanto perdia-se entre a fumaça de seu cigarro. Murmurava _I'm In Love With My Car_ silenciosamente, batia o pé no ritmo da música. Amelie observou-o interessada. Havia algo nele, algo que ela não sabia explicar que o tornava uma pessoa interessante. Talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de ser _Roger Taylor_. Ou o fato de usar uma camisa de seda com os primeiros botões desabotoados. Ou o fato de ter uma aura poética, quase como se fosse uma poesia viva, implorando para ser eternizada no papel entre linhas tortas. Amelie não saberia explicar.

"Boa noite, vizinha." ele apagou o restante do cigarro no cinzeiro apoiado sobre a beirada na varanda e inclinou-se na direção da garota, quase uma reverência.

Devia ter perguntado o nome dela, não? Afinal, na semana seguinte não a encontrou. Melhor, não teve a chance de encontrá-la. As noites passadas em bares e em festas na casa de Freddie eram a razão de não tê-la encontrado. A madrugada estava avançada demais, fria demais para que ela estivesse lendo. No entanto, Roger notou que a caneca de chá era sempre esquecida sobre o assento amarelo desbotado. Sempre. Será que fazia de propósito?

Teve a chance de perguntar quando ouviu batidas pesadas e um tanto impacientes na porta. Limpou o suor do rosto e largou as baquetas no assento da bateria. Suas mãos doíam. Estava trabalhando em solos para a turnê, improvisando e simplesmente deixando-se levar para onde sua criatividade desejava. Sentirá falta de momentos como aquele, eram quase necessários como algo terapêutico, que mantinham sua sanidade mental. As batidas se repetiram, daquela vez mais intensas.

"Sim?" ele abriu a porta um tanto violentamente.

Não esperava encontrar Amelie. Seu semblante se suavizou. Ela usava um moletom desbotado e o cabelo estava um tanto bagunçado, desprendendo-se do que parecia ser um coque.

"Você se importa de não tocar isso a essa hora da noite? Acho que Surrey consegue te ouvir, sabe? Quem sabe a Bélgica também?" ela levou as mãos à cabeça, seu tom de voz um tanto estridente quebrava o silêncio noturno da rua. "Tenho que terminar esse livro até amanhã e você não está ajudando de maneira alguma!"

Ele abriu um sorriso.

"Roger!"

Era a primeira vez que dizia o nome dele em voz alta e sentiu-se estranha. Sempre dizia o nome dele em sua mente, nunca em voz alta. Não devia saber o nome dele. Nunca tinham se apresentado formalmente e acabara de gritar seu nome como se o conhecesse há anos. Como se tivesse alguma intimidade com aquele homem. Sentiu que tinha cruzado um limite que não devia ter cruzado.

"Perdão." ela rapidamente baixou o tom de voz, retraindo sua figura sobre os degraus de entrada. Devia sentir-se daquela maneira? Era só um nome! Afinal, ele era o baterista do Queen, todos sabiam seu nome. Não seria estranho Amelie saber também.

"Sem problemas."

Ele tinha aquele sorriso provocador que Amelie vira em fotos no jornal e em entrevistas na televisão. Deus, até podia ver aquele sorriso quando os ouvia no rádio. Era real. Estava em sua frente naquele momento. E, mais uma vez, via-se interessada na figura dele. Podia observá-lo por horas. As laterais de seu rosto escorriam suor e seu cabelo grudava sobre ele. Ele tinha olhos azuis, Amelie notou. Azuis como o céu de verão. Não eram azuis daquela maneira nas fotos. Nem pareciam azuis direito nelas.

"Você gostaria de sair para tomarmos chá algum dia?"

Amelie piscou. Inacreditável.

"Você está realmente...?"

Não era necessário terminar a pergunta.

"Talvez?" ele respondeu, dando de ombros. Encostou-se na porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e observou a garota em sua frente. O mesmo sorriso provocador no rosto.

"Olha, ouço o que dizem sobre você."

"Quem diz o que sobre mim?"

"Os jornais!"

Roger revirou os olhos de maneira impaciente. Sempre os jornais, a televisão, o rádio. Por que apenas não promoviam a música da banda?

"Sei das garotas com quem você passa as noites. Não tenho nada a ver com sua vida nesse aspecto, mas você está mesmo investindo em mim dessa maneira? _Mesmo?_ Como se eu fosse uma delas?"

Ele estreitou os olhos. Ela era interessante. Quase engraçada.

"Você é _Roger Taylor_! Não é preciso que se fale muito para dizer sim a você."

A mente de Amelie estava confusa. Por que estava dizendo aquilo? Não pensara muito. Precisava terminar.

"Mas não sou uma delas, entendeu?"

Com aquilo, deu as costas a Roger. Ela era engraçada. Ele novamente tinha o sorriso provocador no rosto. "Desculpa, vizinha!"

Ela fez um gesto exagerado com as mãos, dispensando-o.

"Pela bateria, claro!"

Ela fechou a porta de sua casa com força. Roger entrou novamente. Não perguntara o nome dela mais uma vez. Amelie sentia que não devia tê-lo tratado daquela maneira. No entanto, não sairia de casa para se desculpar. Não parecia que ele estava muito arrependido pelo barulho de qualquer maneira. Voltou ao pequeno escritório, em que os livros estavam espalhados sobre uma velha escrivaninha de madeira. A impressão só poderia ser feita na manhã seguinte na editora, mas Amelie gostaria de terminar quaisquer edições e correções de possíveis erros. A noite avançou rapidamente.

Aquela cena se repetiu por algumas noites seguidas. Seu avô ficara resfriado e de maneira alguma Amelie deixaria ele trabalhar o tanto que trabalhava. Assumiu, portanto, o trabalho dele. Seria tão fácil se ela pudesse comprar um dos computadores que a _NASA_ começara a utilizar havia poucos anos para mandar o homem à Lua. Eles deviam ser bem úteis para editar livros. Os olhos da garota queimavam sobre as páginas. Piscou algumas vezes e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Esfregou os olhos com força e, quando os abriu novamente, sua visão estava um tanto escurecida. Levantou-se da cadeira estofada e olhou o relógio pendurado na parede. Era tarde. Como não vira a hora passar?

Desceu até a cozinha para esquentar água. Arrastou uma caneca para perto do fogão e esperou, apoiada em um dos armários beges e sem graça da cozinha, os olhos fechados. Poderia dormir naquele exato momento. A chaleira apitou, tirando-a de seu transe sonolento.

A garota alcançou a varanda de seu quarto e respirou o ar fresco da madrugada. As nuvens no céu escondiam algumas estrelas, porém a Lua brilhava sobre sua cabeça. A rua tinha um tom azulado e quase místico. Apoiou-se na beira da varanda e levou a caneca aos lábios. Não havia qualquer movimento, apenas algumas poucas luzes acesas nas casas ao redor. Sabia que Roy estava acordado tocando guitarra sem amplificador em seu quarto. Ele tinha aquele hábito de não utilizar amplificadores. Karen ouvia o rádio toda madrugada por algum motivo que Amelie não conseguia explicar. Não sabia se a programação era melhor durante a madrugada ou se sequer havia programação. Por último, a Sra. Tother tinha insônia, passava a noite costurando e dormia durante o dia, derrotada pelo cansaço.

Amelie percebeu o fim da rua ser iluminado por faróis de carro. Ele foi estacionado do outro lado da rua: Roger. Como de costume, chegara tarde. Ouviu risadas escaparem pelas janelas abertas do carro e percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. Desceu do carro desajeitadamente, mas parecia sóbrio o bastante. Estava apenas entretido já conversa com a garota. As vozes chegavam abafadas aos ouvidos de Amelie, que se afastou para o interior do quarto. Não queria ser vista. Muito menos por Roger. Não gostaria que ele pensasse que Amelie dedicava seu tempo a ele daquela maneira.

Alcançou o livro de C. S. Lewis em cima de sua cama e voltou à varanda. Ouviu Roger fechar a porta de casa abaixo e sentou-se no sofá de leitura. Tudo estava silencioso novamente. Amelie se aconchegou depois de buscar uma coberta e fazer a décima caneca de chá naquele longo dia. Perguntava-se se era possível tornar-se dependente de chá como se era de cigarros.

Amelie adormeceu em uma posição desconfortável. O livro permaneceu aberto em seu colo. As horas avançaram. Apenas acordou devido à dor em suas costas e ajeitou-se no sofá, esfregando os olhos. Seus pés estavam gelados pelo fato de que a coberta tinha escorregado, o que a fez estremecer de frio. O silêncio em que a garota estava foi interrompido por um gemido abafado. Estava um tanto confusa. Desviou o olhar para a rua quando percebeu a porta da varanda de Roger entreaberta. De repente, o frio não a incomodava. Sentiu o calor subir lentamente pelo seu corpo quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Mais vezes o silêncio foi quebrado por gemidos. Amelie arrumou o livro sobre seu colo, observou a caneca de chá vazia, remexeu a coberta em uma tentativa de se distrair. Não se lembrava da última vez em que ficara tão constrangida. Fechou o livro em um movimento rápido e se levantou, empurrando a coberta para longe de si. Com um estrondo particularmente alto, a caneca vazia atingiu o chão e os cacos de porcelana se espalharam até alcançarem os pés da garota. Ela xingou baixo.

Jogou a coberta para dentro de seu quarto até ela atingir a lateral de sua cama e escorregar para o chão. Apoiou o livro sobre o sofá de leitura e abaixou-se para juntar o cacos.

"Pensei ter ouvido algo."

A voz de Roger chegou aos ouvidos de Amelie. Ela levantou o olhar, cacos de porcelana em uma de suas mão. Roger usava a mesma camisa de seda, porém sem abotoá-la daquela vez. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre, mas seu rosto, suado, Amelie notou, refletia fracamente a luz da Lua. Como sempre acontecia quando ele estava na varanda, tinha um cigarro entre os dedos.

"O que você está lendo?" ele continuou, espiando a rua dos dois lados. Amelie percebeu que ele demorou o olhar nas poucas janelas acesas àquela hora enquanto tragava o cigarro.

"Ouvindo, na verdade." Amelie desviou o olhar dele e terminou de recolher os cacos de porcelana maiores, levantando-se em seguida.

Roger pareceu demorar para perceber do que Amelie falava. A garota deixou-o e entrou em seu quarto. Atravessou o corredor até o pequeno escritório e despejou os cacos na lata de lixo. Sua mão que os tinha segurado sangrava em fino corte.

"Perdão." Roger murmurou quando a garota voltou à varanda para recolher seu livro, a mão enrolada em um pano.

"Já disse, Roger, não tenho nada a ver com sua vida." Amelie balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso de quem realmente não se importava.

Roger sentia que devia se desculpar. Não sabia por quê, mas devia. E sentia-se culpado. Era como se tivesse invadido a privacidade de Amelie, como se seu momento de leitura tivesse sido estragado. Roger não gostaria de tê-lo estragado daquela maneira. Olhou de relance para seu quarto, a garota enrolada nas cobertas de sua cama com um cigarro nas mãos.

"Você está lendo C. S. Lewis? Conheço a capa desse livro."

"Sim, por quê?"

Roger seu de ombros, perdendo seu olhar novamente na rua e tragando o cigarro. "Não sei, me deu vontade de perguntar."

Amelie assentiu. Havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Roger, quase imperceptível. Ele terminou o cigarro e apagou-o no cinzeiro.

"Boa noite, vizinha."

"Até, Roger."

A primeira coisa que Amelie fez ao sair de casa naquela manhã foi verificar se Roger estava em casa. O carro dele estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, ela presumiu que ele estivesse lá. Foi até os degraus de entrada da casa dele e apoiou a pequena pilha de livros que levaria para a editora. O livro de C. S. Lewis era o primeiro, mas a garota não pretendia levá-lo para o trabalho. Deixou-o na porta de Roger com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e seguiu rua abaixo. Alcançou a avenida mais próxima de sua casa, onde costumava pegar o táxi para o trabalho todas as manhãs. Estava ansiosa. Gostaria de não ter saído de casa naquele dia.

Queria ver Roger encontrando o livro em sua porta, o que certamente aconteceu durante a manhã, quando ele saía de casa. Primeiramente, achou que tinham jogado lixo em sua porta até perceber que era o mesmo livro que Amelie segurava na noite anterior. Recolheu o livro do chão com um sorriso no rosto e levou-o até o carro consigo, colocando-o no banco do passageiro. Estava ansioso. Gostaria de não ter saído de casa naquele dia. Gostaria de folhear aquele livro e descobrir toda a infinidade de anotações da garota.

Então, logo que chegou em casa, mais cedo do que esperava, subiu até a varanda e sentou-se na beirada de mármore. As portas da varanda de Amelie estavam fechadas. Ela não tinha voltado ainda. Seu coração bateu acelerado quando folheou as primeiras páginas. Estavam riscadas com anotações e círculos em determinadas palavras, setas e linhas. Roger gostaria de montar aquele quebra-cabeças.

"Obrigada!" Amelie fechou a porta do táxi. Tinha livros em mãos, menos do que se lembrava de trazer nas últimas semanas. Sentia-se um tanto aliviada. Entrou na casa e abandonou os livros sobre o sofá da sala de estar. Subiu as escadas, arrancando o sobretudo que usava, arrependida de tê-lo levado ao trabalho.

Após o banho rápido, destrancou a porta da varanda com a ansiedade correndo em suas veias. Encontrou Roger sentado na beirada da varanda, uma das pernas dobrada sobre ela e as costas apoiadas contra a parede externa da casa.

"O que você está lendo aí?" ela quebrou o silêncio.

"Só esse livro de poesias que deixaram na minha porta." ele deu de ombros, desviando o olhar das palavras. Tentava conter um sorriso.

"O quanto você gosta dele?"

"Muito."

Ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu.

"É seu." Amelie apontou para o livro nas mãos de Roger. Seu semblante mudou completamente para uma expressão confusa.

"O quê? Não." ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Viu que Amelie não cederia. "Não, não. Não posso ficar com ele."

"É seu, Roger."

Ele ficou em silêncio, voltou seu olhar para as páginas riscadas. Estivera imerso nelas por horas, não se sentia empolgado daquela maneira desde _Ridge Farm_.

Sorriu mais uma vez. "Obrigado."

Fora sincero o agradecimento, Amelie pode sentir as palavras ao ouvi-las deixarem os lábios de Roger.

"Não é nada, vizinho."

Ela sorriu antes de desaparecer dentro de casa. Desceu até a cozinha para preparar sua caneca de chá diária. Roger, com o livro em mãos, desceu a escada rapidamente até o andar de baixo e puxou a porta de entrada, até sair descalço na calçada. A barra da calça jeans arrastava no chão e a camisa estava desenhado que usava estava aberta em cima. Amelie foi distraída pela campainha.

"Roger?" Amelie abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo parado à porta naquele estado ansioso.

"Posso te convidar para tomar chá?"

"Eu..."

Amelie foi pega de surpresa daquela vez.

"Vamos, você pode levar sua caneca se quiser." Roger insistiu, apontando para sua casa com um gesto de cabeça ao perceber que a garota já tinha uma caneca do que ele imaginava ser chá.

"Eu... Preciso me trocar."

"Não, você não precisa.

"Roger! Estou com essa camiseta e esse shorts velhos." Amelie apontou para si mesma com a mão que antes segurava a porta aberta.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Cuidado para os estilistas da Gucci não te virem assim. Aqui nessa rua devem morar vários deles."

Amelie revirou os olhos. "Você é insuportável."

Ele abriu um sorriso e ofereceu uma das mãos para que ela segurasse antes de sair de casa. Roger fechou a porta e ambos seguiram descalços pela calçada até alcançarem os degraus de entrada da casa de Roger. Amelie entrou primeiro e observou o ambiente. O hall de entrada era decorado com um espelho emoldurado de um dos lados e do outro, sobretudos estavam pendurados à parede. Roger certamente era uma pessoa estilosa.

Roger guiou-a até a sala de estar e pediu para que ela se sentasse em um dos macios sofás da sala de estar enquanto ele ia à cozinha esquentar água. Arrancou a caneca das mãos de Amelie e levou-a consigo, jogando a água que nela estava fora.

"Acho que já esfriou." ele provocou.

Amelie percebeu o maço de cigarros e o cinzeiro sobre a mesa de centro e alguns pares de baquetas. Havia também um disco de vinil e algumas fitas com _durex_ colado em sua lateral, intitulando-as. _A Night At The Opera_ lia-se na capa que envolvia o disco. O nome chamou a atenção da garota. Não era um nome comum para um disco de vinil.

"Roger?" ela chamou, segurando cuidadosamente o disco em suas mãos. Gostaria de ouvi-lo.

Ele apareceu na sala de estar novamente com as canecas em mãos e apoiou-as sobre a mesa de centro em meio à bagunça.

"O que isso significa?" ela virou o disco na direção dele, que pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Não haveria problema em falar, certo?

"Novas músicas do Queen." ele explicou com as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça, como se estivesse falando sobre um dia que tivesse passado no parque. "Já está aí faz um tempo."

Amelie admirou-o novamente. Queria ouvi-lo.

"Você nunca se apresentou." ele quebrou o silêncio, sentando-se na poltrona mais próxima ao sofá em que Amelie estava. Puxou uma caneca em sua direção e deixou a bebida quente queimar sua garganta.

"Nunca tive a chance. Prazer, Amelie." ela estendeu uma das mãos na direção de Roger, que a segurou firmemente.

Ele sorriu. "Roger Taylor."

"Baterista do Queen." Amelie provocou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você gostaria de ouvi-lo?" Roger apontou para o disco nas mãos da garota.

"Eu poderia?"

Ele deu de ombros e tirou o disco das mãos dela, alcançando o toca disco do outro lado da sala de estar, à frente da ampla janela que dava para a rua, suas cortinas fechadas, apenas uma fresta deixava a iluminação da rua entrar. A música preencheu o ambiente, suave. O piano era rápido e marcado e logo foi misturado aos outros instrumentos em uma composição incomum, apenas para tudo sumir de repente e ser substituído apenas pelo som do piano. A guitarra e a bateria entraram logo em seguida novamente. A voz de Freddie deu vida à música. Amelie sorriu em transe.

Roger alcançou-a e segurou suas mãos. Fez com que a garota se levantasse do sofá e cruzasse a mesa de centro. Então, Roger sentou-se no chão e puxou-a para se sentar com ele.

"Isso é incrível!" ela murmurou ainda envolvida pela música.

Roger sorriu. "Mesmo?"

Ele deitou-se no chão e fechou os olhos. Sentiu Amelie deitar-se ao seu lado. O som do piano novamente preencheu o ambiente. A troca de músicas tinha sido extremamente suave, Amelie percebeu apenas longos segundos depois ser a próxima música. Riu involuntariamente.

" _I'm in love with my car_." a garota murmurou com um sorriso no rosto quando o refrão da música, bem marcado pela bateria e pelo baixo, surgiu. " _Gotta feel for my automobile_. Quase poético. De quem é essa voz? Não me lembro de ter ouvido outras vozes em primeiro plano nos álbuns anteriores que não a do Freddie. Se elas existem, perdoe minha ignorância."

Roger abriu os olhos, inclinando a cabeça em na direção de Amelie. “Se eu disser que é minha, você promete não rir?”

Amelie lhe deu um olhar confuso. “Por que eu riria de você? Gostaria de _conseguir_ escrever músicas como vocês escrevem. Não sei se você percebe o quanto é difícil para pessoas _normais_ como eu.”

“Para ser sincero, não.” ele admitiu. Estava imerso no mundo musical desde que se conhecia por gente, desde que se entendia como alguém naquele mundo confuso.

“Aprecie seu trabalho, por favor.” Amelie murmurou, deitando-se no chão novamente, os olhos fechados e os braços descansando sobre a barriga e fazendo com que Roger sorrisse.

O disco avançou, a agulha arranhava-o suavemente e Amelie sentia-se mais envolvida a cada segundo pelos ritmos incomuns e pelas harmonias suaves. Maravilhava-se com a habilidade de conseguirem combinar diferentes estilos em uma simples música e instrumentos em determinados momentos que em qualquer outra situação seriam estranhos. E aquela música a deixava extremamente feliz.

“Qual o nome dessa música?” ela quebrou o silêncio agradável em que ambos estavam.

“ _Love Of My Life_ ” Roger murmurou próximo do ouvido da garota, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem seu corpo. Ainda estava maravilhada com a voz de Roger em primeiro plano.

“É maravilhosa.”

As canecas de chá haviam esfriado havia muito. Roger e Amelie apenas aproveitavam a presença um do outro. A garota nunca pensara que conheceria aquele lado dele, que não imaginara existir. Aquele lado _poético_. Sentia-se estúpida por realmente acreditar na imagem que a mídia construía de cada um deles, na imagem que ela achava conveniente criar.

A agulha estalou. O ambiente ficou silencioso. _Ópera_. Era a palavra que flutuava em sua cabeça. De repente, sentiu-se inspirada por toda aquela aura musical. Levantou-se rapidamente, encarando o toca-discos, como se pedisse para que ele reiniciasse aquela obra de arte.

Roger abriu os olhos lentamente, virou-se na direção de Amelie e observou-a. Sua expressão era quase emocionada e suas feições, iluminadas por um abajur amarelado, estavam contraídas em um pequeno sorriso.

“Acho que não pretendo mais escrever poesias depois de ouvir esse disco.”

Não escreveu pelo resto daquele mês. Não pelo fato de se sentir impotente, mas pelo fato de ter de passar parte de seus dias no hospital com seu avô. Ele teria de fazer uma simples cirurgia para retirar sua vesícula biliar inflamada, porém sua idade avançada tornava o processo mais complicado e a recuperação mais lenta. Amelie fazia companhia a ele durante o horário noturno de visitas, levando os livros em que trabalhava para que seu avô avaliasse o trabalho.

Roger percebeu que Amelie estava chegando tarde. Tarde demais para ele encontra-la na varanda, como tinha acontecido durante os poucos meses em que estivera lá. E sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de sua presença pacífica e seus livros de poesia. Sentia falta das canecas de chá e dos pés apoiados na beirada do mármore da varanda.

Em uma das noites em que a garota desceu do táxi, extremamente drenada de sua energia, a cabeça latejando de dor e seu olhar cansado, encontrou um livro abandonado nos degraus de entrada de sua casa. Abriu um sorriso cansado ao segura-lo e ler o nome de Edgar Alan Poe na capa. Abriu a porta e empurrou-a com força com um dos ombros, jogou o sobretudo em cima do encosto do sofá na sala de estar. Folheou o livro, encontrando uma dedicatória de Roger na contracapa do livro.

_Para a melhor poeta, entusiasta de música que já conheci. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre ser uma boa vizinha. Obrigado pelas conversas na varanda._

_R.T. :: verão de1975_

Amelie riu. Abraçou o livro e arrancou os sapatos que usava, subindo a escada rapidamente até alcançar seu quarto. Destrancou a porta da varanda um tanto apressadamente, fios de cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto quando saiu para a varanda em um solavanco.

“Você se importa de vir aqui?” Amelie quebrou o silêncio em que Roger estivera pela última hora. Ele desviou o olhar para as mãos da garota, que segurava o livro com firmeza.

Sorriu. “Nem um pouco.”

Amelie sentiu-se nervosa quando ele apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e sumiu dentro da casa. Respirou fundo, perguntando-se por que teria feito aquilo. Não tinha nada para dizer a ele que não podia ser dito em uma conversa na varanda. Talvez quisesse _mais_. Devia querer mais? E pedir para que ele fosse lá resolveria aquela questão?

Roger estava parado no centro de seu quarto. Seu olhar perdido nas baquetas sobre sua cama. Estivera improvisando solos novamente e os resquícios daquele exercício musical estavam em todo lugar. A camisa aberta em seu peito, o cabelo suado, as munhequeiras em seu pulso. _O calor._ Apesar de ele duvidar de que o calor fosse causado pelo fato de ter tocado bateria. Não. Era Amelie.

A campainha soou mais alta do que Amelie lembrava ser. Seu coração acelerou e a garota apertou o livro em suas mãos. Desceu a escada lentamente, perguntando-se o que devia fazer. De repente, não sabia como receber visitas. Percebeu a bagunça em que a sala de estar estava e se arrependeu de suas palavras a Roger.

Ela segurou a maçaneta fria entre seus dedos e tentava não respirar. Girou-a lentamente para revelar Roger do outro lado, que pressionava os lábios um contra o outro.

“Só queria agradecer pelo livro.” ela murmurou, segurando a porta com a mão livre e apoiando-se contra ela. Sua mente parecia não funcionar. Devia ter convidado Roger a entrar, não?

“Não foi nada.” Roger respondeu, aproximando-se de Amelie. Ela não ousou se mexer. Teve de inclinar a cabeça para encontrar os olhos azuis de Roger.

“Também...”

Desviou o olhar para baixo, engolindo em seco ao notar a camisa aberta em seu peito. Roger deixava-a nervosa. E nunca teria dito algo como o que corria através de sua mente naquele momento. Nunca. E se recusava a admitir que aquele pensamento sequer tivesse surgido. Mas ele estava lá, claro como os olhos azuis de Roger. Queria _ouvir_ os próprios gemidos naquela noite.

“Amelie?”

Incapaz de ouvir, leu os lábios de Roger pronunciando seu nome e fechou os olhos. Ele implorava para que ela falasse. Roger respirou fundo. Seu peito se movimentava em um ritmo constante e intenso. A antecipação era quase insuportável. Seus olhos procuravam os dela desesperadamente, implorando pelas palavras. As palavras nas quais Amelie se engasgava.

A garota lentamente se afastou da porta e Roger entrou na casa. Amelie encostou a porta, apesar de não ter certeza de que o tinha feito realmente. Mal pôde ouvir o clique da fechadura. Era quase como mágica, era como se estivesse hipnotizada e não tinha certeza se gostava daquela sensação. Não quando não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem. Roger praticamente não se movera. Deus, seria _delicioso_ beijar os lábios de Amelie e engolir todas aquelas palavras poéticas presas em sua garganta.

“Você poderia... ?” ela sussurrou, desviando o olhar para suas próprias mãos.

“Hm?”

Roger tocou seu antebraço, pousando uma das mãos sobre a pele macia. O coração de Amelie perdeu uma batida e uma onda de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo. Engoliu em seco novamente. Ela gostara do gesto.

Pela primeira vez, seus olhares se encontram com firmeza. Talvez as palavras pudessem ser trocadas através de olhares. Sua camisa estava aberta. De repente, Amelie estava muito consciente do peito de Roger se movendo lentamente com a respiração ansiosa. Queria _tocar_ sua pele e sentir o calor emanando dela. Por um longo momento, o que se podia ouvir era respiração pesada de ambos.

A imagem de seus corpos misturados contra as cobertas não abandonava sua mente desde que sentira o toque dele em seu antebraço. Queria as mãos dele em seu corpo enquanto enroscava as suas em seu cabelo loiro bagunçado. Queria que ele fumasse um cigarro na varanda de seu quarto e espalhasse seu suor nas cobertas dela. Ela poderia transforma-lo em um poema. Deus, como queria transforma-lo em um poema.

Amelie pressionou uma de suas mãos contra o peito de Roger, fazendo questão de que seus dedos tocassem sua pele e sentissem seu calor. Respirou com maior frequência, como se tivesse acabado de mergulhar em uma piscina congelante e todo o ar tivesse sido sugado de seus pulmões por causa do frio. Lentamente, empurrou-o contra a parede mais próxima do hall entrada.

Ele respirou fundo quando suas costas tocaram a parede. _Deus._

“Eu agradeci pelo livro?” ela sussurrou, sua voz mal saindo em palavras compreensíveis.

“Sim.” Roger sussurrou de volta, engolindo em seco.

Ela assentiu e desviou o olhar dele mais uma vez. Observou sua mão ainda apoiada contra o peito dele, tocando sua pele desejável. Suspirou nervosamente, um suspiro trêmulo.

“Você escreve poesia?” Roger perguntou, sua voz falhando. Ele sabia que Amelie escrevia poesias. Não sabia por que fizera aquela pergunta.

A garota assentiu em um movimento quase mecânico.

“Você é uma poesia viva agora.” Roger levantou uma de suas mãos em direção ao rosto de Amelie, segurando-o cuidadosamente.

Os lábios dela tocaram os de Roger em um beijo firme e Amelie, em um movimento involuntário, fechou a mão apoiada sobre o peito de Roger ao redor do tecido macio da camisa, prendendo-o entre seus dedos, como se aquele gesto fosse mantê-la no mundo _real_.

“Nós somos.” ela se aproximou dele em um pequeno passo. Roger respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento. Não sabia se aquela situação era real. Nada mais parecia real. Porém, nada mais importava. Não quando sentia o corpo da garota próximo ao seu, não quando ela os tinha transformado em uma poesia viva.


	4. Joe Mazzello :: Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe e Alice encontram-se novamente quando ele volta a Los Angeles para promover Bohemian Rhapsody e se perdem em sentimentos. Sentimentos que não deviam sequer existir, mas existem e insistem em escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez seja muito dramático a ponto de ser ridículo? Mas não consigo evitar? Ao mesmo tempo me deu arrepios? Mais uma vez, não revisei o texto inteiro.

Joe estava de volta à cidade.

Não depois de passar algumas semanas visitando sua família em Nova York durante as férias da universidade. Deus sabia o quanto ela queria que fosse por aquele motivo. Não. Os dias de universidade estavam no passado. Daquela vez ele estava de volta para promover _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , o filme que acabara de gravar.

Alice leu a mensagem na tela brilhante mais uma vez.

_Estamos finalmente aqui! Vou cobrar a visita que você me prometeu há alguns dias..._

O término da universidade não fora capaz de arruinar a amizade de ambos. Certamente, causara o fim do relacionamento em que estavam, mas a amizade permanecera inalterada – e, talvez, alguns dos sentimentos mais profundos também permaneceram inalterados. Afinal, como poderiam ter continuado juntos quando a garota passara três verões na Europa estudando teatro e Joe voltara para Nova York com algumas propostas de gravação?

Apesar de tudo, as ligações nunca desapareceram e as mensagens passaram a ser tão frequentes quanto as ligações quando os primeiros _smartphones_ eram a novidade tecnológica do século.

Joe não esperava a visita depois de ter enviado o endereço do hotel. Realmente, estava apenas provocando-a. Afinal, dias antes, ao saber que ele estaria de volta, Alice prometera que apareceria para visita-lo. Ele não esperava a visita. Era raro conseguirem se encontrar tão facilmente. Quando Joe estava de volta à Califórnia, Alice estreava temporadas com seus alunos de teatro ou em produções maiores, de alcance nacional. Quando Alice estava de volta à Califórnia, Joe estava gravando em cenários afastados e estúdios alternativos.

Porém, visitar Joe era justamente o que Alice faria naquela noite. Ela não fazia promessas a Joe em vão. Não podia perder mais uma vez a chance de vê-lo. Aproveitaria os dias que lhe sobravam antes de, mais uma vez, embarcar para uma temporada de apresentações. Daquela vez, no entanto, na _Broadway_. Conseguira a sonhada atuação na _Broadway_.

Ela suspirou. Não sabia se aquela noite sairia como o planejado. Mesmo assim, levantou-se da cama e vestiu a camiseta que Joe dera a ela como presente de aniversário anos antes. Uma camiseta do _Jurassic Park_ para honrar o fato de ambos serem fãs da franquia. Prendeu-a dentro da calça jeans e colocou uma jaqueta preta sobre a camiseta cinza. Era um anoitecer marcado pelo assobio do vento quando saiu de seu apartamento e alcançou a rua. Com o celular em mãos, o endereço do hotel em que o elenco estava hospedado brilhava na tela quando entrou no táxi e pediu ao motorista para que a levasse até lá.

Sentiu-se em um filme hollywoodiano quando foi recebida com elegância à frente do hotel, algo que nunca se encaixaria com sua personalidade. Não nascera para aquela vida prestigiada que Joe tinha alcançado. Sua porta foi aberta por um homem sério e ele lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro. Ela agradeceu e dispensou quaisquer outros serviços. Não tinha malas. Não podia pagar por uma estadia. Apenas visitaria Joe.

Entrou na movimentada recepção. Havia malas amontoadas e mensageiros de hotel perambulavam atarefados pela recepção. Alice sentiu-se constrangida por aparecer vestida daquela maneira ao observar os hóspedes que lá estavam. Engoliu em seco e dirigiu-se ao balcão da recepção, em que alguns casais aguardavam pelo _check-in_ ou _check-out_. Alice chegou à conclusão de que pareciam ter dinheiro o bastante para sustentar mais de uma vida da garota.

Esperou ser atendida, observando seus arredores. Os elevadores não paravam por um segundo, apitando sempre que suas portas abriam, e malas eram levadas para cima a cada minuto. Alice perguntou-se se alguma delas seria a de Joe. Sabia que ele e o restante do elenco tinham chegado naquela manhã.

"Boa noite, senhorita."

Uma garota praticamente da mesma idade que Alice encarou-a de trás de um grande computador que indicava quartos ocupados e desocupados.

"Boa noite." Alice murmurou um tanto nervosa. "Hm, gostaria de perguntar... É nesse hotel em que o elenco de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ está hospedado?"

"Creio que essa informação seja confidencial, senhorita." ela respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas e voltando a atenção para o computador à sua frente.

"Certo. Perdão."

Nunca iriam acreditar em Alice. Nunca iriam acreditar que ela e Joe eram melhores amigos desde a época da universidade. Afinal, como explicaria que aquele endereço ainda na tela de seu celular era realmente uma mensagem enviada por Joe e não por qualquer outra pessoa nomeada Joe nos contatos da garota?

"Sou uma amiga antiga de Joe... Joe Mazzello? E ouvi que eles estariam de passagem na cidade. Queria visita-lo de surpresa."

A garota que a atendia franziu as sobrancelhas novamente. _Uau_. A cada palavra que deixava escapar de seus lábios, a situação piorava. Estava contando os segundos para que aquela garota à sua frente chamasse um segurança para arrastar Alice de lá.

"Olha..." Alice rapidamente tirou o celular de um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta e apoiou-o sobre o balcão de mármore. Desbloqueou a tela na conversa com Joe e empurrou o celular sobre o mármore na direção da garota, chamando sua atenção. "Aqui está nossa conversa. É realmente uma conversa, não qualquer mensagem trocada pelo _Instagram_ ou pelo _Twitter_. É o número dele."

Alice subia a conversa lentamente, procurando pelo dia em que tinham conversado sobre uma possível visita. A garota estava envergonhada por tomar uma atitude como aquela. Era um ato de desespero. "Aqui está. Desça a conversa a partir daqui. Não é qualquer outro contato com o nome dele e uma conversa falsa."

Às vezes, Alice gostaria de não falar tanto. Tinha certeza de que seria expulsa de lá a qualquer instante. As pessoas ao seu redor olhavam-na com receio. A garota no balcão, um tanto apreensiva, deslizou a conversa até chegar ao seu ponto mais recente, em que o endereço do hotel havia sido mandado.

"Tudo bem." ela murmurou, empurrando o celular de volta na direção de Alice. Havia uma expressão contrariada no rosto da garota e Alice fez uma nota mental para não mais voltar àquele hotel enquanto ela trabalhasse lá.

"Obrigada!" Alice falou alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. A garota no balcão parecia desconfortável. "Olha, se você não confia em mim, pode pedir para qualquer segurança me tirar daqui se algo acontecer, tudo bem?"

"Não é isso, senhorita."

"Eu sei! Políticas de privacidade! Podemos contorna-las nesse momento?"

A garota desviou o olhar para o computador em sua frente. "Quarto 671, Joe Mazzello, senhorita. Qualquer um dos elevadores serve."

Alice sorriu entusiasmada e apressou-se em direção ao elevador. Desviou de malas e hóspedes e aguardou até que o elevador chegasse ao térreo, juntamente com algumas outras pessoas. Apertou o botão que a levaria ao sexto andar e se misturou entre as pessoas que ainda entravam. Foi cercada por homens em ternos sob medida e mulheres em vestidos que deviam custar alguns meses de salário de Alice.

A viagem pareceu durar uma eternidade e, quando a voz mecânica e suave do elevador anunciou o sexto andar, Alice estava distraída. Saiu afobada, se desculpando e agradecendo. Percebeu os olhares incomodados, mas estava muito ansiosa para se importar com eles naquele momento. Seu coração batia acelerado.

Avançou pelo corredor depois de atravessar o hall do elevador, em que uma mesa redonda abrigava um vaso de cristal com um arranjo de flores elaborado e um lustre pendia do teto até quase alcançar a superfície de madeira escura da mesa. O corredor era longo. Tudo estava silencioso.

_671._

Parou na frente da porta por um instante e respirou fundo. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam que não sabia se aquele momento era real. Não parecia real. Aproximou o ouvido da porta na tentativa de ouvir algo. Não tinha certeza se ele estaria lá depois do dia atarefado. Bateu na porta um tanto hesitante no início.

"Gwil!" a voz de Joe ecoou atrás da porta. Alice sorriu. "Já disse que não estou com a sua meia favorita! Dessa vez não fiz nada, deve ter sido o Rami!"

"Joe!" Alice riu. "Não é o Gwil."

Silêncio. Alice aguardava em antecipação. Mordia os lábios ansiosamente. A maçaneta virou e, de repente, a porta foi aberta com tanta força que a garota podia jurar que Joe ia arrancá-la das dobradiças e teria de pagar por aquilo.

"Como assim?" ele exclamou com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Alice foi tomada por um sentimento tão agradável. Vê-lo, estar em sua presença física, era trazer a alegria de volta à sua vida. A alegria _de Joe_ não era como qualquer outra e ela sentira falta daquilo.

"Surpresa." ela riu, os braços abertos.

"É você!"

"Falei que eu viria te visitar!"

“Eu não... Eu não esperava? Digo...”

“Joe Mazzello achava que sua melhor amiga realmente perderia essa chance? Quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Joe?” Alice provocou com um sorriso no rosto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. _Aquele sorriso._

“Você é uma atriz da _Broadway_ agora!” Joe se defendeu. “Como eu devia achar que você teria tempo para mim?”

“Cala a boca.” ela revirou os olhos e soltou os braços.

Joe envolveu Alice em um abraço longo. As mãos dele pressionavam as costas da garota e ela retribuiu o gesto com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Sentiu uma onda de adrenalina percorrer seu corpo. Sentira falta das mãos dele contra seu corpo. Sentira falta de sua risada, de sua voz. Sentira falta _dele_.

"Senti sua falta." ele murmurou contra o pescoço da garota.

Arrepios.

"Eu também, Joe." ela sussurrou, enroscando os dedos no cabelo dele e intensificando o abraço. "Eu também."

Aquelas palavras nunca tinham significado tanto quanto significaram naquele momento para Alice. E Joe sentira aquele significado, sentira aquelas palavras trazerem vida ao seu corpo e preencherem suas veias em uma onda de adrenalina. Também sentira falta _dela_.

Alice não sabia que sentira tanto a falta _dele_ até aquele momento. Até aquele momento em que estavam abraçados e que o calor irradiava do corpo dele. Todas as memórias juntos voltaram como um _tsunami_ à sua mente e ela sorriu. Sorriu quase deixando uma lágrima escorrer pela sua bochecha. Sentira falta de Joe.

"Você podia ter me avisado. Eu descia para te buscar na recepção. Como você conseguiu passar por eles?" ele murmurou primeiramente contra o pescoço de Alice, mas se desvencilhou do abraço lentamente durante a fala.

"Queria fazer uma surpresa." ela explicou e Joe franziu as sobrancelhas, silenciosamente pedindo uma explicação. "Tive de mostrar nossa conversa para a garota da recepção. Ela provavelmente me acha louca e está me esperando na recepção com alguns seguranças."

Joe riu. Sentira falta _daquilo_. Da espontaneidade, das ações em que Alice não pensava nas consequências, de suas loucuras. Porém, principalmente, sentira falta daquele espírito livre, que não se importava realmente com o que pensariam sobre ela.

"Me sinto honrado."

"Você devia, Mazzello. Não é fácil acompanhar o padrão de vida de uma _superestrela_ como você." Alice zombou, fazendo um gesto em direção a si mesma enquanto entrava no quarto. "Essa roupa? Nada perto do que usavam na recepção."

Joe notou a camiseta. Engoliu em seco e se obrigou a desviar os olhos dela. Alice tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ao qual Joe retribuiu distraído.

_A camiseta_.

Fora um presente de aniversário, um dos aniversários mais memoráveis de Alice. Fora também em homenagem ao lançamento de mais um filme da franquia, em que Alice beijara Joe no final. Joe engoliu em seco, como se tentasse engolir os próprios sentimentos. Não significava nada, certo?

Joe fechou a porta e Alice observou seus arredores. Uma das malas de Joe estava aberta, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, apesar de haver um _closet_ no quarto. Tão Joe. A outra mala estava intocada. A cama era maior do que qualquer outra que Alice já tinha visto em suas estadias humildes em hotéis pelos Estados Unidos. O lustre no centro do quarto era de cristais, a luz amarelada criava uma atmosfera confortável. Havia sofás em um dos cantos do quarto, rodeando uma lareira.

“Acho que você está bem.” ela virou-se novamente para Joe e apontando para o quarto que a rodeava.

Ele riu de desdém, as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava. “Preferia os quartos do alojamento da universidade para ser bem sincero. É um tanto solitário.”

Alice pegara a referência. O alojamento da universidade. O alojamento em que Alice passara alguns meses antes de achar um pequeno apartamento para morar quando se mudou para a Califórnia no primeiro ano da universidade. Joe passara alguns meses lá também. Conheceram-se quando Alice pediu para tomar banho no alojamento masculino, já que a água quente havia acabado no alojamento feminino. Joe se perguntava se a água realmente tinha acabado, nunca vira aquilo acontecer no alojamento masculino durante o tempo em que passara lá.

“Você tem uma noite inteira para me contar sobre como é estar nesse filme, creio que seja menos solitário?” ela mordeu os lábios, tentando impedir que um sorriso aparecesse neles.

O olhar da garota. Aquele olhar intenso queimava por algo. Joe conhecia aquele olhar. Não conseguiu que uma risada escapasse de seus lábios. “Dias de universidade?”

“Estava esperando você perguntar.” Alice irrompeu em uma risada contagiante. “Dias de universidade!”

“Com uma condição, minha atriz preferida da _Broadway_ também tem que me contar com todos os detalhes como é _ser_ uma atriz da _Broadway_.”

“Eu penso no seu caso, Mazzello.”

Deixaram o quarto apressadamente, como se cada segundo que passasse fosse crucial. Atravessaram o corredor silencioso até alcançarem os elevadores e Alice pressionou o botão com mais força do que planejava. Estava ansiosa.

Joe puxou-a para mais um abraço. “Obrigado.”

Alice retribuiu o gesto e, mais uma vez, seus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo macio de Joe. Era um hábito que tinha e um hábito do qual Joe sentira falta. Depois da universidade, demorara alguns dias até aceitar o fato de que dormiria sozinho novamente, sem que os dedos de Alice se enroscassem em seu cabelo e o fizessem dormir.

“Obrigado por estar aqui.” ele murmurou quando o elevador apitou e as portas se abriram.

Logo, desceram do táxi na frente do _pub_ que costumavam ir durante a época da universidade. Alice sorriu em antecipação. Estivera naquele _pub_ inúmeras vezes depois da universidade e em nenhuma delas conseguira o mesmo sentimento de felicidade de quando estava com Joe. Nem se divertira o tanto quanto esperava. Empurraram a pesada porta de madeira, alcançando o balcão do bar.

A noite avançou entre garrafas de cerveja. Inúmeras. Joe contara sobre o filme. Absolutamente tudo sobre o filme. Desde quando soubera que estavam interessados nele para interpretar John Deacon até o momento em que estrearam o filme na famosa _Carnaby Street._ Contou de quando conheceu Gwil e Ben e se juntou para atuar ao lado de Rami novamente. De como aprendera a tocar baixo e de como ensaiara exaustivamente sozinho e com a banda. De como tivera de decorar cada movimento de John e aprender a se aproximar dele, reproduzindo seus movimentos e seu sotaque inglês. De como conhecera Brian May e Roger Taylor e de como ambos estiveram lá para dar _qualquer_ apoio. De como dirigira pelas serras de _Hollywood_ ao terminarem as filmagens com Ben e Gwil e _Somebody To Love_ começara a tocar no rádio.

“Joe...” Alice sussurrou, interrompendo-o, seu rosto a centímetros do dele. Ela tinha um dos cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão e a cabeça apoiada na mão, estava hipnotizada pelas palavras que deixavam os lábios dele. “Você é uma lenda e espero que saiba disso.”

Joe engoliu em seco. Quase deixara com que lágrimas alcançassem seus olhos. Queria que todos soubessem o quanto aquele filme significava para ele, o quanto se importava com ele. Alice não precisara esperar para que ele terminasse de falar para perceber a paixão nos olhos deles, o orgulho de Gwil, Ben e Rami, a alegria que o movia. _Deus_ , observa-lo daquela maneira era quase uma obra de arte.

Alice esticou o outro braço na direção da mão de Joe que estava apoiada em um dos joelhos, segurando-a firmemente. “Vocês são lendas.”

Ambos estavam um tanto afetados pelo álcool, mas Alice era capaz de murmurar aquelas palavras sabendo seu significado e Joe, de entendê-las. Tinha tanta capacidade de entendê-las que gostaria de eternizar aquele momento em sua mente. Sabia que Alice, além de sua família, era aquela que estaria lá por ele, para comemorar com ele e dividir com ele momentos como aquele. Sentia falta de tê-la ao seu lado todos os dias.

“Queria que você tivesse estado lá, Ali.”

_Ali_. A garota sorriu.

“Você teria adorado participar da plateia nas cenas dos shows.”

Falara mais para si mesmo do que para a garota à sua frente. Ele riu e concentrou-se na sensação dos dedos da garota contra os seus. Um silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Um silêncio agradável. A música suave tocava ao fundo desde que haviam chegado, mas Joe apenas a percebera naquele momento. Alice também a ouvia e se lembrava das vezes em que estivera com lá Joe.

> _In a screaming ring of faces I seen her standing in the light_  
>  _She had a ticket for the races just like me she was a victim of the night_  
>  _I put my hand upon the lever said let it rock and let it roll_  
>  _I had the one arm bandit fever there was an arrow through my heart and my soul_

“Você se lembra dessa música?”

Joe assentiu. Todas as lembranças borbulhavam em sua mente. Gritava por socorro, porque _não podia_ , _não devia_. Seus olhos encontraram os de Alice e enxergou o mesmo pedido de socorro nos olhos dela.

> _And the big wheel keep on turning neon burning up above_  
>  _And I'm just high on the world_  
>  _Come on and take a low ride with me girl_  
>  _On the tunnel of love_

“Parece que pararam no tempo.” ela sussurrou, deixando a mão de Joe e apoiando sua mão agora livre sobre a perna dele, um pouco acima do joelho.

Joe assentiu novamente. Seria o efeito do álcool sobre ambos? Aqueles gestos podiam ser resultado do álcool, mas os pensamentos que corriam pela mente de ambos certamente não eram. Estavam sóbrios o bastante para se lembrar _daquela noite_. Daquela noite nos anos de universidade em que estavam no _pub_ e Joe beijara Alice. Fora o segundo beijo. Fora aquele beijo que fizera ambos perceberem o que havia entre eles.

Alice terminou a garrafa de cerveja em um longo gole, em um ato de desespero para fazer aqueles pensamentos sumirem. _Não podia, não devia_. O resultado de todo aquele foram mais garrafas de cerveja. Mais álcool. _Não podiam_.

Joe tropeçou, agarrando-se ao braço de Alice como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. A garota gargalhou alto e continuou guiando ambos até a saída do pub lotado. O ar frio bateu contra os corpos deles, bagunçando o cabelo de Alice em todas as direções. Joe riu.

“Joe!”

“Você é uma versão cômica da Marilyn Monroe!”

Alice arrastou-os até um táxi estacionado do outro lado da rua, batendo no vidro para chamar a atenção do motorista e gargalhando mais uma vez quando ele virou-se assustado. Ele destrancou as portas traseiras do carro e ambos tropeçaram para dentro.

“Boa noite, senhor!” Alice exclamou em tom alto. “Leve-nos para casa, por favor.”

“Alice, cala a boca.” Joe riu, tentando tirar o celular do bolso traseiro da calça.

“Qual o endereço?” o motorista perguntou em um tom entediado.

“Para o hotel. Para o hotel em que estamos hospedados.” Joe explicou. “Esqueci o nome!”

“Também não sei o nome!” Alice riu.

Joe pressionou o celular contra o ouvido. “Ben! Ben! Atende o celular! Ben!”

Alice ria, apoiada contra o ombro de Joe enquanto ele tentava explicar a situação para Ben.

“Joe? Onde você está?” a voz confusa e sonolenta de Ben chegou aos ouvidos de Joe.

“Nesse _pub_! Nós estamos...” Joe não conseguiu terminar a frase, contagiado pela risada de Alice ao seu lado. O motorista do táxi estava impaciente. “Estamos tentando voltar!”

O motorista suspirou. “Por favor, terei que pedir para que vocês saiam.”

“Joe. Joe.” Alice balançou um dos braços do Joe. “Estamos sendo expulsos.”

“Ben!” Joe riu. “Estamos sendo expulsos do táxi!”

Ben franziu as sobrancelhas. Afastou o celular do ouvido até que ele acendesse e o garoto pudesse ver as horas. Era muito tarde para aquilo. “Joe, por que você está me ligando a essa hora?”

“Eu preciso do endereço do hotel! Nós não sabemos onde é.”

Alice abriu a porta do táxi, empurrando-a com dificuldade até conseguir descer do veículo. Puxava o braço de Joe que segurava o celular e murmurava para que ele descesse.

“Joe, como você espera que eu saiba o endereço do hotel?” Ben perguntou confuso. “Não estou aí.”

Estavam parados na rua novamente. Alice ainda agarrada a um dos braços de Joe. Observava a os carros acelerados na rua e prestava atenção ao barulho dos pneus contra o asfalto. Havia, de repente, em seu rosto uma expressão séria. O vento voltou a bagunçar o cabelo da garota e ela estremeceu com um arrepio.

“Ah...” Joe murmurou. O sorriso em seu rosto também desapareceu. “Você não está?”

“Não?” Ben respondeu encarando o teto de seu quarto de hotel. Estava na Itália para outra gravação. “Olha, vou ligar para o Gwil ou para o Rami irem te buscar, já que você claramente não está em condições de ligar para as pessoas certas.”

“Ben...”

“O que foi, Joe?”

“Você tem que vir para cá! Sentimos sua falta.”

“Joe, já conversamos sobre isso. Estou gravando outro filme, esqueceu?” Ben suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto. “Você sabe que eu gostaria de estar aí com vocês e com o resto do elenco.”

“Tudo bem.” Joe assentiu desanimado.

“Então?” Alice perguntou ansiosa quando Joe afastou o celular do ouvido, encarando a tela com a chamada finalizada de Ben.

Desviou o olhar para a garota e abriu um sorriso dando de ombros. “Quer tomar _milkshake_ naquela lanchonete em que estudávamos?”

Alice sorriu. “Por que você demorou tanto para sugerir?”

Joe entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Alice e, por um momento, o olhar da garota se perdeu nas mãos dele. Depois, seu olhar encontrou o dele e o silêncio se instalou entre ambos. Havia um olhar ansioso no rosto dele, que Alice não sabia interpretar.

Quando uma buzina soou no fim da rua, a atenção da garota foi desviada e Joe aproveitou a oportunidade para puxa-la até o outro lado da rua, desviando de pedestres na calçada. Los Angeles realmente não dormia. Grupos de jovens com garrafas de cerveja e cigarros nas mãos passavam pela calçada. Casais saíam de restaurante e havia gritos animados e risadas ecoando pelas ruas escuras quando grupos de amigos vagavam pelas ruas.

Alice sentira falta _daquilo_. Não se sentia livre daquela maneira ao lado de outras pessoas. Era Joe que trazia aquele sentimento de ansiedade por _mais_ , aquele sentimento que enchia seus pulmões de que algo memorável aconteceria.

O sino da porta soou quando Joe empurrou-a. Uma música suave preenchia o ambiente e as luzes acesas estavam intercaladas com luzes apagadas. Havia um brilho azul no lugar, vindo do painel _neon_ pregado à parede atrás do balcão. Os bancos próximos ao balcão estavam vazios a não ser por um garoto solitário que se isolara do mundo com fones de ouvido. Uma das mesas estava ocupada por um grupo de garotas. Havia um garçom atrás do balcão, a cabeça estava apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto uma expressão entediada marcava seu rosto. Ele mexia no celular e foi distraído pelo barulho do sino.

Ambos seguiram até uma das mesas próximas a uma das grandes janelas de vidro que estampavam o nome da lanchonete do lado de fora. Alice afundou no assento estofado, Joe sentou-se à sua frente com um sorriso no rosto.

“Quando vamos trocar _scripts_?” a garota murmurou. Não sabia por que aquela memória específica tinha surgido em sua mente. Mas, ao olhar para a superfície da mesa, quase pôde ver os _scripts_ de curta-metragem e peças de teatro espalhados pela mesa enquanto cada um interpretava suas falas para que o outro avaliasse.

Joe sorriu e Alice deitou-se na mesa, os braços sob a cabeça. Sentia-se um pouco tonta por causa da bebida. O efeito do álcool parecia estar diminuindo. Nesse meio tempo, o garçom alcançou a mesa em que estavam com dois cardápios sob o braço.

“Nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de distribuir os cardápios. Vão ser dois _milkshakes_ , por favor.” a voz melodiosa de Joe alcançou os ouvidos de Alice e a garota fechou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

“Você ainda tem um pouco do sotaque do John com você.” ela murmurou sem pensar muito nas palavras que deixaram seus lábios. Parecia certo fazer aquele comentário naquele momento.

“Talvez eu não queira abandona-lo tão rápido.” Joe encolheu os ombros, observando a sombra delineada de azul da garota à sua frente.

Os _milkshakes_ foram entregues sem demora.

“Essa é sua deixa para me contar como é ser uma artista da Broadway.” Joe murmurou, puxando um dos copos em sua direção. Ele era quase tão alto que chegava a cobrir seu rosto quase inteiramente.

Alice sorriu. O momento do _milkshake_ era aquele em que sempre paravam de estudar ou interpretar personagens para voltar ao mundo real. Foi em momento como aquele, anos antes, em que a garota teve coragem o suficiente para dizer o quanto gostava de Joe. O quanto estava apaixonada por ele.

“O que eu teria para contar?”

“O que você gostaria de me contar?”

Alice contou. Sobre como aquela última temporada de apresentações em Las Vegas mudara o curso de sua atuação. Sobre como tinha chamado a atenção de um produtor que estava na plateia em uma dessas noites. A questão é que ele estava lá em nome do diretor do musical _Ain’t Too Proud_ , procurando pelo elenco perfeito. Sobre como ela fora convidada para um jantar ao final da apresentação, em que recebeu o sonhado convite para juntar-se ao elenco já escalado. Sobre como chorara horas ao voltar para casa e apenas conseguira ligar para Joe quando tomara algumas xícaras de chá para tentar se acalmar. Sobre como saíra para comemorar em Las Vegas.

“Creio que terei que aproveitar meus últimos momentos com você.” Joe provocou. “Antes de você se tornar famosa demais e inacessível demais para mim.”

“Cala a boca, _John Deacon_!”

Os copos de _milkshakes_ estavam quase vazios quando o celular de Joe distraiu ambos da conversa animada em que estavam sobre o último filme de _Jurassic Park_ lançado. Seus olhares brilhavam.

“Gwil?”

“Joe! Onde você está? _Deus_ , eu quero dormir!”

“O Ben me ligou pedindo para te achar onde quer que você esteja perdido. Você está bêbado?”

“Não?”

Gwil suspirou do outro lado da linha. “Só me diga onde você está.”

Joe acenou com um grande sorriso no rosto quando Gwil apareceu do outro lado do vidro da lanchonete. Deu um olhar confuso na direção de Alice e dirigiu-se à entrada da lanchonete com uma expressão incomodada.

“Não me odeie! Você não tem esse direito.” Joe levantou-se da mesa, apontando na direção de Gwil.

“Te odiar? Óbvio que eu te odeio! Quero dormir e o que você está fazendo perdido aqui?”

Joe revirou os olhos. “Essa é Alice, caso você se importe.”

Alice virou-se na direção de Gwil e estendeu uma das mãos na direção dele. “Melhor amiga.”

“Você é Alice.” Gwil murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para iniciar uma conversa com a garota. Então, desviou o olhar para Joe, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Perguntava silenciosamente o que havia acontecido para que encontrasse Alice, a mesma Alice de quem falara em uma noite em que haviam bebido demais. A mesma Alice de quem sentia falta.

“Só nos leve para casa.” Joe se rendeu.

A volta para casa fora silenciosa. Gwil fora no banco do passageiro do táxi e Alice e Joe, atrás, dormindo pacificamente. Gwil teve tempo suficiente para observa-los pelo espelho retrovisor e pôde enxergar o relacionamento que existira anos antes pela maneira como Joe dormira apoiado no ombro da garota. Pela maneira como uma de suas mãos estava apoiada sobre o joelho de Alice. Eram resquícios como aquele que fizeram Gwil sorrir quando teve de acorda-los ao chegarem ao hotel.

Joe acordou primeiro, abrindo os olhos um tanto assustado. Gwil deixou que ele acordasse Alice. Não teve certeza se fora um ato consciente ou não, mas Joe acordou Alice com um beijo em sua testa e ofereceu uma das mãos para ajuda-la a sair do carro, envolvendo-a em abraço quando entravam na recepção.

Alice coçava os olhos um tanto confusa. Fora uma noite longa e as memórias estavam bagunçadas. Não parecia que tudo o que voltava á sua mente tinha acontecido naquelas poucas horas, que não foram poucas. O céu começava a despontar em azul claro timidamente.

De repente, estava muito consciente das mãos de Joe ao redor de seu corpo, mas não fez nada para tira-las. Devia pedir para que ele se afastasse? Melhor, _queria_ que ele se afastasse? Não gostaria de admitir que a resposta em sua mente fosse certamente _não_. Não queria.

“Gwil...”

“Não foi nada, Joe.” Gwil murmurou à porta de seu quarto. “Não precisa agradecer. Dorme um pouco, por favor? A primeira entrevista é às dez horas amanhã.”

Joe e Alice foram deixados sozinhos no corredor silencioso, ambos com o olhar perdido na porta que tinha acabado de ser fechada. Alice podia _sentir_ a tensão no ar. Joe estava muito consciente do que tinha acontecido naquela noite. O álcool quase sem efeito sobre ambos fazia com que a situação fosse estranha e _aqueles_ versos da música que tocava no pub estavam presos em sua cabeça em um _loop_ infinito.

> _Come on and take a low ride with me girl  
>  On the tunnel of love_

“Você pode dormir na cama. Eu fico no sofá.” Joe quebrou o silêncio depois de fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si. Observava Alice avançar distraída no cômodo.

“Joe...” ela alcançou a cama, afundando uma das mãos no edredom macio sem prestar atenção no que fazia. De repente, sentiu-se confinada naquela jaqueta de couro. “Você sabe que não tem nada de errado dividir a cama. Nós já dormimos juntos.”

Joe xingou-a silenciosamente. Estaria fazendo de propósito? Encostou-se contra a porta do quarto e fechou os olhos. “Eu sei.”

Ela tirara a jaqueta de couro. A camiseta cinza era em tudo o que Joe podia pensar. Aquela camiseta. _Jurassic Park_. Respirou fundo. Estava cansado e confuso. Recusava-se a admitir todos os sentimentos que desejavam transbordar em um beijo nos lábios de Alice, em carícias e gemidos.

“Não faça isso comigo.” ele quebrou o silêncio, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

“Fazer o quê?”

“Isso!” ele exclamou de repente. Não conseguia _suportar_ a tensão.

O coração de Alice batia acelerado e suas mãos tremiam em antecipação. O que estava acontecendo? “Você é meu melhor amigo.”

“Eu sei, Ali.”

Ela encontrou o olhar dele. Era difícil sustenta-lo. Porém, procurava os mesmos sentimentos, que existiam percorrendo suas veias, no olhar dele. Ela _queria_ que ele dormisse com ela. Queria sentir o calor de seu corpo e seus toques suaves. Queria ouvir sussurros em seu ouvido e a risada suave.

Joe desviou o olhar. Não queria que ela encontrasse aqueles sentimentos. _Não podia, não devia_.

“Joe, olhe para mim.”

Tudo o que ela ouvia era sua respiração pesada e nervosa. Joe hesitou, pressionou os lábios um contra o outro de maneira nervosa. Passou as mãos pelo rosto mais uma vez. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez.

“Quero que você durma comigo.” Alice sussurrou e Joe quase não ouviu aquelas palavras, mas elas grudaram-se à sua mente e ficaram repetindo-se até ele desviar o olhar dela.

“Tudo bem.” ele murmurou, engolindo em seco, como se aquele gesto fosse afastar todos os sentimentos que cavavam uma saída em seu corpo. Doía. “Você pode dormir com uma camiseta minha.”

Aquelas palavras fizeram o coração de Alice perder uma batida. Observou Joe alcançar as roupas espalhadas no chão e puxar uma camiseta preta de lá, observando atentamente o contraste dela com sua pele. Entregou a camiseta para Alice e, por um momento, os dedos dele tocaram os dela. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

Alice segurou o tecido macio entre seus dedos e Joe retornou ao amontoado de roupas. A garota alcançou o banheiro e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Deixou um suspiro trêmulo escapar de seus lábios. Não podia deixar que seus sentimentos escapassem daquela maneira.

Lavou o rosto em uma tentativa de arrancar todos os sentimentos. Queria que a água gelada os levasse a um lugar inalcançável, de onde nunca mais sairiam. Queria que a água gelada a despertasse daquele momento. Mas queria despertar daquele momento?

Quando Alice abriu a porta do banheiro e deixou-o apenas com a camiseta de Joe, ele engoliu em seco. Perdera a conta de quantas camisetas esquecera no apartamento da garota. Ela abriu um sorriso tímido e deixou a roupa que usava antes dobrada sobre um dos sofás próximo à lareira. Percebeu que Joe usava o _shorts_ estampado com o vários logos de _Jurassic Park_. Fora um presente de Natal.

“É o único que tenho.” ele quebrou o silêncio, esticando o tecido do _shorts_ entre seus dedos.

“É o melhor que você tem.” Alice sorriu timidamente. “Eu devia ter ido para casa.”

Joe negou.

A garota alcançou os pés da cama, onde Joe estava sentado. Ele esticou uma de suas mãos até alcançar a mão de Alice. Puxou-a lentamente em sua direção. Alice colocou-se entre as pernas de Joe, que encostou a cabeça contra o peito da garota. Ela, hesitante, levou a mão livre até o cabelo macio de Joe, enroscando seus dedos nele.

Alice sentiu os dedos de Joe subirem pelo seu braço até a altura da cintura da garota. Ele aprisionou-a em um abraço frouxo e fechou os olhos, sentindo o tecido da camiseta contra sua testa e o calor irradiar do corpo de Alice. Engoliu em seco. Ainda havia tempo para guardar todos aqueles sentimentos que escapavam por meio de seus gestos?

“Tem essa música do Queen de que eu gosto, sabe?” Alice quebrou o silêncio.

“Qual é?” Joe perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível. Seu coração está acelerado e tudo no que ele consegue se concentrar são os dedos de Alice se enroscando seu cabelo e seu toque macio.

“ _Somebody To Love.”_

O coração de Joe perdeu uma batida.

“Não acho que a letra sirva para mim.”

“O que isso significa?” ele provocou. Sabia _exatamente_ do que ela falava.

“Joe Mazzello.” ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, fazendo-o encontrar o olhar dela. Havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. _Aquele sorriso_. “Eu te amo.”

“Eu te odeio, Alice Snnipet.”

Em um movimento lento, Joe levantou-se da cama sem desviar o olhar da garota. De repente, ele estava muito próximo de Alice, ela inclinara o rosto para manter o olhar. O peito de Joe se movimentava em um ritmo constante.

“Te odeio por espalhar meus sentimentos.” ele murmurou. “Te odeio por trazer todas essas lembranças maravilhosas. Te odeio por despertar o melhor de mim. Acima de tudo, te odeio por ser uma atriz da _Broadway_.”

“Te odeio por ser John Deacon.”

Era aquilo que os separaria e os levaria para caminhos diferentes _mais uma vez_. Joe odiava admitir que teriam de seguir caminhos diferentes _mais uma vez_ , exatamente como acontecera quando terminaram a universidade.

Observou a fisionomia calma da garota, apesar do caos em que seu interior se encontrava. Os olhos sustentavam um olhar firme e os lábios, pressionados um contra o outro eram convidativos. Devia?

“Acho que você devia parar de fazer essas perguntas a si mesmo.” ela respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de Joe. Aproximou-se dele, seus lábios quase se tocaram. Joe sentiu uma onda de adrenalina percorrer suas veias.

Foi Alice quem destruiu toda a tensão que os rodeava, fazendo com que ela desmoronasse em pequenos estilhaços ao redor deles. Pressionou seus lábios contra os de Joe e sentiu as mãos dele pressionarem contra sua cintura.

“A água quente do alojamento feminino nunca acabou.” ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele. “E tenho que dar o crédito a mim mesma por ter inventado uma desculpa tão idiota para te conhecer.”

Joe sorriu. “ _Somebody To Love_ nunca foi uma música tão errada.”

“Por isso que a amo.” 


End file.
